


Primal Rook

by Diamond, FantasyMagicGirl



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Wild Rook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond/pseuds/Diamond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyMagicGirl/pseuds/FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Rook's people are more wild and are more hostile towards outsiders. Ben ends up on their planet after escaping from mercenaries, with no communication or technology to get off the planet. One Revonnahgander aiding him, while hoping for Ben to stay on the planet long enough to court and mate the outsider. (Co-written by DiamondHeart31)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

(Special Thanks to Bramblerose4 for betaing this)

\----------------------

Diamondhead came crashing through the atmosphere, jumping out of a spaceship in a desperate attempt to flee from his kidnappers. The surface trembled upon impact of Diamondhead's body with the planet, leaving a large smoky crater in its wake. The crystalline alien groaned, trying to stand up as the symbol on his chest blinked red. A flash of green light washed over his body turning him back to human. The teen, too weak to even keep his eyes open any longer, as darkness clouded his vision, collapsed in the crater.

Strong humanoid feline creatures were out hunting with their fellow clansmen. When abruptly, the earth trembled, and what sounded like a crash of thunder busted through the skies. Other hunters had turned and rushed back to the village. Only one, with curiosity guiding his actions, decided to see what had caused the earth to shake and for thunder to rumble without a cloud in the sky.

Steam in the distance gave him the right direction to investigate the cause. Foreknowing his actions would have repercussions with the elders, he made his way closer to the source, keeping his steps silent as he stalked closer to the smoking cavity in the ground.

A sharp gasp escaped the creature as his eyes were captivated by the beautiful creature that lay in the center of the crater. A breeze holding an unfamiliar scent that the alien found instantly alluring.

Ben's hands twitched. His body slowly returning a conscious state, while the alien carefully made his way down, his hunting instincts still on alert, keeping his movements as steady as the wind, and feet just as light.

The human groaned, slowly blinking the haze away from his sight, as he became more aware. Pushing himself to sit up, fiddling with Omnitrix turning on the communicator.

"Grandpa, can you hear me?" Ben waited with no answer. "Hey, can any Plumbers hear me?" the human sighed as only static answered him.

"Great. No communication, and I have no idea what planet I'm even on," Ben muttered to himself, slowly getting up onto his feet brushing the dirt off his clothes, not daring to say those five words that always made things worse.

"Who are you? Are you hurt?" the alien hunter asked, suddenly appearing right beside the human, his ember cat-like eyes looking over the creature for injuries, while simultaneously taking in the outsider's form more closely, noting the pretty boy's scent was even more intoxicating up close.

Ben jumped in fright, ungracefully waving his arms in every which direction, freezing in place with his arms in awkward angles. Staring wide eyed at the alien that spoke, he (assumed from the figure) looked like chimera mix of a blue and white tiger, with black hair so long and fluffy it looked like a lion's mane. He quickly composed himself, realizing he was not a threat.

"Umm, no. I'm okay…mostly," Ben said to the alien. He had never seen one of his kind before. "And I'm Ben Tennyson. You know, Ben Ten, wielder of the Omnitrix," he said, pointing at the device on his wrist.

"Nice to meet you. I am Rook Blonko, wielder of a bow and arrow," Rook said showing his hunting equipment, thinking it was how Ben's race made introductions.

Ben tried not to groan at the alien's reply. If this Rook hadn't heard of him, then there probably weren't any universal communicators on this planet. "Nice to meet you too" Ben smiled. At least this alien seemed nice. "Umm, any chance you can tell me what planet I'm on?"

"This is Revonnah. I am guessing you did not intend to come to our planet," Rook said, having a powerful urge to kiss Ben's pink lips when the pretty creature smiled at him.

'Good so they knew about planetary travel that was at least something' Ben thought to himself. "Umm no," Ben admitted. "I kind of crashed here." He gestured at the large crater. "Some jerks tried to kidnap me, but I got away and landed here."

An angry growl rumbled in his chest. "Why would someone want to harm a creature as stunning as you?"

Ben smiled at the complement. "Well, I'm a big hero. So, I got a lot of enemies. And some of them try to take this away," Ben said lifting up his wrist with the Omnitrix. "It gives me special abilities that no one else in the universe has."

"You must be someone very important to be trusted with someone so powerful," Rook said amazed. "What kind of abilities does it have?"

"It lets me completely transform into different aliens," Ben explained. "But I kind of pushed it hard escaping so it's recharging."

"Would you like to come to my place and rest?" Rook offered quickly, letting the contractions Ben was using slide. He had heard outsiders used them often.

"That would be great, thanks." Ben said smiling at the furry creature. "So I'm gonna take a guess and say your planet doesn't get a lot of off worlders?"

"Mostly since we are not very welcoming of outsiders," Rook explained, leading Ben towards his village, suddenly worrying about his clan mates trying to force Ben away.

"Hey, if your village is super against outsiders, I don't have to go there," Ben said, following Rook. "Is there maybe a place around here that I can call off world?"

"Since my people do not trade with outsiders, we have no use for a means to communicate with them," Rook explained, though he thought it was something they needed, but the elders didn't agree.

"Ohh," Ben said hanging his head, wondering how he was going to call for help, and get back to earth.

"I am sorry, but the elders of my village forbid technology," Rook said, sad he couldn't be of more help for the beautiful boy.

"Nah, it's okay," Ben said shaking his head. "My grandpa and the others will come looking for me. And if nothing else, I guess I'll just have to wait," Ben shrugged putting his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. "My cousin has gotten pretty good at tracking me down."

"How about I catch us some dinner," Rook offered, figuring the pretty boy might be hungry and wanted to avoid going to the village, worried for Ben's safety.

"Oh, umm sure, but just to warn you human's… that's my race," Ben said pointing at himself. "Can only eat cooked meat".

"Seems like a lot of trouble, but I understand," Rook said, getting an arrow ready, taking aim for a bird in flight nearby and piercing it's neck with one shot, and the small aves came tumbling to the ground.

"Wow, you got really good aim," Ben praised.

"Thank you," Rook said, happy he impressed the boy he wanted to mate. "I have worked hard on it over the years."

"It shows," Ben said, looking over the alien in a new light. "When did you start using a bow and arrow?"

"I started shortly after I started to walk," Rook admitted, most of their race learning to hunt at an early age.

"Wow, that's pretty young," Ben commented. "And I thought I was young when I got the Omnitrix."

"How old were you?" Rook questioned.

"Ten. I was just a kid at the time," Ben explained not sure how the age conversion would work between him and this planet's natives.

"You have had felons after you since your childhood?" Rook asked, a little angry that the pretty creature was put in danger.

"Yeah, but I've always had my cousin and grandpa to help me out, so it's not so bad," Ben said, rubbing the back of his neck, though there had been some pretty close calls.

"At least nothing happened to that pretty face of yours," Rook commented, grabbing the bird, so he could defeather and cook it.

Ben blushed wondering if all Rook's kind flattered as much as him.

Rook quickly started a fire and then started to cook his kill, loving the cute blush on Ben's face.

"By the way, thanks, for helping me out," Ben said before he forgot to thank the alien again. "This is kind of the first time I've ever been on a foreign planet by myself."

"You are the first outsider I have ever seen," Rook said. "Is everyone on your race as beautiful as you?"

"Umm well, we all look kinda different, like different colored eyes, hair, and skin. I guess it would depend on what a person likes best," Ben said, Rook's flirting completely going over his head.

Rook looked over Ben's slim soft body, wondering how it would feel against /

The human completely missing the primal looks the Revannahgander was giving him, his eyes on the fire and his mind elsewhere.

Rook took extra care, as he cooked the bird, hoping Ben would think he'd be a good provider and could take care of him.

"So just to get my baring's how dangerous is your planet? Like are there certain plants or creatures I should worry about or stay away from?" Ben questioned.

"Mostly just the Muroids, but they only go after crops," Rook answered.

"What do they look like?"

"Really large rodents, which can roll up into balls,"

"Guess that makes them like cannonball," Ben muttered. "Good to know."

"Food is done," Rook declared, offering ben some of the meat on a large leaf.

"Thanks," Ben said taking the meat and carefully bit into it, worried about the taste. "Hmm, this is really good," he said, with his mouth half full, before taking another bite.

"I am happy that it is to your liking," Rook beamed.

"Yeah… it's way better… than what my grandpa or mom make," Ben said between bites and mouthfuls.

"I will make more food for you during your stay here," Rook promised.

"Thanks Rook, hopefully I won't be staying here for too long." Ben said looking up at the sky.

Rook hoped he had enough time to win Ben over and mate with him before that time came.

The human finished off the cooked bird feeling at least a little better with some food in his stomach.

"How are you feeling," Rook asked.

"Feeling pretty good," Ben replied. "Besides, you know, the whole stuck on an unfamiliar planet thing," he added jokingly.

"I will do my best, to make sure you are comfortable and enjoy your stay here," Rook said moving closer to Ben.

"Thanks Rook, at least I have one friend on this planet." Ben said smiling at the Revonnahgander.

"It is always good to have someone you can trust." '

"Yeah," Ben nodded in agreement. "Umm, by the way, should I worry about other people in your clan, since they don't like outsiders?"

"I already know my father will not approve," Rook said.

"Un-approving father? Heh, I'm used to that," Ben snorted thinking of his own dad.

"Most of my village is stuck in the old ways," Rook sighed, "Many, including myself, want to see other worlds and explore the stars."

"It is pretty amazing out there," Ben admitted looking up at the sky. "But there's also a lot of bad stuff and people out there that need to be stopped."

"Does that stop you from going to space and exploring?" Rook questioned.

"No." Ben shook his head. "But it does make me do a lot of sidetracking. You know gotta stop the bad guys," Ben with rising his Omnitrix hand and doing a fist pump.

"But sometimes I would like to just explore a planet without having to stop an evil tyranny or some gang from hurting people." Ben explained his shoulder slumping. "Not all the time, just… once in awhile would be nice."

"I would be more than happy to show you around my planet," Rook said, standing up, offering his hand to the human. "I would enjoy spending time with you."

"Would be a nice way to kill time," Ben agreed putting his opposite hand in his new friend's, smiling as rook pulled him onto his feet. "Lead the way."  
\--------------

Please Review =3


	2. Orange, Water, Ice and Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would get the next chapter in one week and here it is (even though it's late in the day it still counts)

I said I would get the next chapter in one week and here it is (even though it's late in the day it still counts)

(Special Thanks to Bramblerose4 for betaing this)

\-----------------------------------------------  
Rook guided Ben around, giving him some of the native fruit: Amber Ogia.

Ben's first attempt at eating one ended with the Amber Ogia exploding on the first bite, leaving an orange mess over his face hair and hand. "Awe man."

"Sorry, should have warned you that they can be messy," Rook said, taking the chance to lean forward and lick some of the juices off Ben's cheek.

Ben laughed and blushed as Rook's slightly rough tongue ran over his cheek. "That tickles."

Seeing as the human didn't object, the Revonnahgander continued to lick him, liking the Amber Ogia taste mixed with Ben's.

"Hey, cut it out," the shorter teen laughed, "I can clean myself dude."

"But this way it does not go to waste," Rook claimed, licking some of the juice that trailed down his neck.

Ben gasped and gently pushed his new friend away "D-don't do that," Ben stuttered blushing. "It's kind of a sensitive spot on humans."

Rook was a little disappointed, but tried not to show it. "My apologies, Ben." Rook said, though took a mental note for later.

"Hey, don't worry. It's a human thing." Ben tried to assure Rook, hoping he didn't do some kind of insult in their culture, as he used his sleeve to clean the rest of his shirt.

"Hold on, there is still some on your face," Rook said, licking some close to his lips.

Ben whole face turned red with the near kiss "t-thanks" the human stuttered, "So, um how are you supposed to eat these orange things right?"

Rook picked up one for himself, and showed the outsider how to properly take a bite, licking up some of the leftover juice as it leaked out past his fangs.

Ben memorized with the way his fangs sunk into the tender fruit before the hero teenager shook it off, and tried eating the orange fruit for a second time. The human succeeded, surprised with the sweet and tangy taste.

"These things are pretty good when they don't explode on you," Ben commented.

"You should see how messy my brother gets," Rook laughed, picturing his brother covered from head to toe in the stick fruit juice.

"Heh well at least I'm not the only messy one," the shorter teen laughed with him. "What's your brother like?"

The hunter thought for a moment. "Young One is very energetic. He knows how to eat the fruit. He just likes making a mess and annoying our sisters."

"That does sound like a little brother." Some things didn't change no matter what planet he was on.

"He really wants to travel and see more, but our parents barely let him leave the village."

"How old is he?"

"He has recently turned eight," Rook said, "He is rather upset that he still has not lost his Bi'nthak."

"Umm, sorry what is a Bi'nthak?"

"His tail. We all have tails that fall off when we reach maturity," the Revonnahgander explained, as he began to move again, eager to show his potential mate more of his planet.

"Really? That's kind of cool," Ben said thoughtfully, as he followed his new friend. "And tell your brother not to worry, I didn't go off my planet till I was ten."

"He may try sneaking aboard your family's ship when they arrive," Rook warned.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye out," the Omnitrix wearer commented. "Don't want your whole village thinking I kidnapped him or something."

"I am sure my parents would believe Young One went off on his own," Rook assured, jumping up onto a large fallen log, pausing and turning around reaching down to help the human up.

"That's good," Ben sighed, taking the Revonnahgander's furry hand. "Knowing my luck, I would have a whole mob of you guys, after me over a misunderstanding."

"If you got in trouble, my brother would confess to going on his own," the hunter assured, pulling Ben up onto the log.

"Hopefully they wouldn't accuse me of corrupting him or something like that," the human sighed, though he tried to be a hero, sometimes people didn't always see him like that.

"My parents would try to blame you," Rook agreed, walking along the log, and across a creek, as he kept a hold of Ben's smooth hand, "but they know Young One would do it on his own."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone tried to blame me for something I didn't actually do," the sorter teen grumbled, making sure to avoid moss patches that could be slippery.

"Do not worry Ben, I will straighten everyone out and make sure they do not harm you," He said getting to the end of the log, quickly picking up Ben as he jumped both of them down, before placing the human back on his feet.

"Thanks Rook," Ben said smiling, for two reasons, it was kind of nice having someone cover his back again, he'd pretty much bin on his own since Gwen left and the few 'partners' Grandpa tried to pair him with… didn't last long.

"We may be weary of outsiders, but we are not unreasonable, I will just have to make sure Young One does not get into trouble."

"I have a feeling that's easier said than done," Ben teased, lightly elbowing his alien companion.

"You have no idea," Rook gave wayward grin.

Ben laughed a little at that. "So anything else to see on your planet?"

The hunter smiled, grabbing the pretty boy's soft hand again and lead him through the brush to a small lake with a beautiful waterfall.

"Oh wow this is like, the perfect swimming hang out," the young hero marveled.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" the feline alien asked, hoping and wanting, to see the beautiful human's naked form.

"Sure," Ben agreed, starting to pull off his shirt.

Rook let out a low purr then started to undress as well, hoping his body would be pleasing to his potential mate.

Ben got down to his dark green boxers. Glance over to his alien companion, blushing as he saw the furry and well-toned chest his new friend possessed.

The hunter took off his pants, showing he had on tight undergarments that gave the shorter teen a great view to the outline of his cock. The hero glanced at the Revonnahgander package, and how well-endowed the alien was and quickly looked away, blush more heated than before.

"So, umm, is there anything in the water I should worry about?" Ben asked needing something to take his mind off what he just saw.

"Just some fish, but they are harmless," the hunter assure, looking over his potential mates body, thinking how good his bites would look on his smooth pale skin.

"All right," the hero half cheered, before running and jumping into the water, making a big splash, the water was cool but not too cold, the human's wet brown hair, clinging to his face, as he resurface smiling up at Revonnahgander. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in!"

Rook smiled at how cute Ben was and slid into the water with him, his fur keeping the coolness of the water from bothering him.

"This place must be great for your umm hot seasons," the human said not sure if they had a summer or not.

"It is, but we do not have much time for swimming,"

"Oh what do you guys do?" Ben asked paddling around.

"Work and hunt." The Revonnahgander explained, keeping himself afloat as he watched, his smooth skin companion swim around.

"That makes sense," the human commented, floating on the surface of the water looking up at the sky, they didn't have machines here to do minor task, and had to do it all by hand.

"So, what do you do, when you are not being a hero?" Rook asked swimming closer to the pretty boy.

"Go for smoothies, play video games… their like virtual games where you can play out stories or battles, or just silly games you couldn't really do in real life, and I like hanging out with my cousins when they visit" Ben didn't really have many friends outside of the plumbers and family, and hanging out with Kevin was often more trouble than it was worth… and people call him a trouble magnet.

"We have a harvest festival that is fun," the Revonnahgander explained, swimming right next to the shorter teen. "The entire village gets together to celebrate."

"And I bet there's tons of food," the human commented, switching to swimming up right again after realizing how close Rook was now.

"Yes, you would be surprised with the amount of different foods we can make with Amber Ogia," Rook said. "It may be easier for you to eat."

"If it means less chance of exploding, then yeah it probably would," Ben commented glancing over at his new friend with a sly smirk, moments before splashing the furry alien.

Rook was only surprised for a moment before smirking back, dove underwater. By the time Ben identified where his friend was, the Revonnahgander resurfaced and grabbed him from behind. The human squeaked and laughed with slight surprise, trying to splash his captor.

Rook let out a playful growl, pressing his body firmly against Ben's. The human could feel Rook warm fuzzy body, pressing against his back through the cool waters, but Ben was too occupied with their little game to really pay attention.

"You are so going to get it," Ben laughed waving his arms and trying to splash the one that had a hold of him.

"Oh no, water, my only weakness," Rook teased, purring in Ben's ear.

Ben felt a shiver run up and down his spine as the alien purred into his ear, but shook it off and chose to forces on their game.

"No one can defeat the great Ben Ten!" Ben laughed using both his hands to splash his furry captor, accidentally hitting the Omnitrix, changing into Big Chill his body instantly cooling the water around him.

Rook was surprised by the change; letting go of Ben, quickly start shivering from sudden drop in the water's temperature.

"Sorry Rook," the hero apologized his voice completely different; calm and cool, as he spread his wings and flew out of the water landing on the shore. "The Omnitrix can be a little sensitive sometimes."

"It's alright Ben," Rook said getting out of the water and shaking himself dry. Big Chill using his wings to shield himself from the spraying water.

"Well this was one of the forms I can transform into to." The Omnitrix wielders introduced, spreading out his wings "I call this form Big Chill."

"Very interesting," Rook said, ringing his mane dry.

"Sorry, guess it must be really strange seeing someone transform like that," the hero said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Does it hurt having your body change?" the hunter questioned eyes roaming over the very different form of his potential mate.

"Nah. It kind of makes my body feel like it's doing a sort of stretch when I transform, and when I set into a form it just feels sort of… natural," he said flapping his wings. "At least for me. The creator of this device said not everyone handles the transformations very well."

Ben got an idea, plucking a large leaf, from a tree nearby. "It also takes some time getting used to the creature's abilities," Big Chill said blowing an ice breath over the large leaf making it freeze before handing it over to Rook to show him.

"What did you do to the leaf?" the Revonnahgander asked curious, never had he seen this clinging cold substance before.

"I iced it. It's frozen water. This creature I am-" the hero explained, gesturing to himself "-can use ice breath to freeze things, he can also disappear-" Ben said disappearing before the hunter's eyes, falling into the ground and reappearing, and revealing himself behind his furry friend. Lightly tapping the alien hunter's shoulder, Rook turned around surprised his sight didn't see this Big Chill form move, even this new form very fiat scent wasn't enough for his keen senses to pick up on him moving around him.

"He can also go through solid objects!" Big chill added.

"That is incredible," Rook said, eyes lightening up in amazement, but it made him wonder if this outsider would be interested in someone like him.

Big Chill smiled, his wings fluttering a little, enjoying his friend's praise. "I have other creatures that can do many other things. I have a form that can duplicate itself. And a form that has super strength with four arms, and a little under 70 other forms," Ben explained.

"How do you decide what to turn into?" Rook asked, his mind boggling over the thought of being able to change one's form into so many others.

"Usually whatever I think will work for the situation, but the Omnitrix has a mind of its own and will transform me into whatever it wants too, at times. Or glitches out. Once, when I was eleven, I got stuck switching between different alien forms for a week." Ben explained.

"Sounds like it can get frustrating," Rook commented, liking Big Chill, but preferring Ben's original form.

"Hey Rook, would you like to know how it feels to fly?" The Necrofriggian asked, stepping closer to his new friend.

The Revonnahgander quickly nodded his mane swaying about with the motion. "Yes. Yes, I would."

Big Chill smiled and wrapped his slim, strong arms around Rook. "Hold on tight!" Big Chill ordered before taking to the air with a large swoop of his wings. "Tell me if I go too high."

"It is fine, just try not to go near the village," the Revonnahgander warned, knowing his people would freak, and most likely try to shoot down the blue flying alien.

"No worries, I won't," Big reassured flying over the forest areas.

The hunter smiled, looking down at his world in a new light, he couldn't' believe how beautiful his planet was from the sky. His little brother would love this.

Big Chill was only able to stay in the air sightseeing around fifteen minutes, before he had to land. The moth-like alien letting go of his new friend as the Omnitrix began to blink red, and soon transformed back into human form.

"So what did you think about your first time flying?" Ben asked smiling up at the Revonnahgander.

"It was great," the hunter smiled back. "I should introduce you to my brother, he would love flying."

"Sure, I'm strong enough; in that form, to carry both of you easy." Ben boosted at the taller alien.

"Your Big Chill form is nice, but I much rather have you as yourself," Rook purred, getting closer to Ben.

"Oh, umm, Thanks" Ben said blushing, rubbing the back on his neck embarrassed. Usually people always wanted to be around his different alien forms over himself, it was a nice surprise.

"I really like your eyes. They are a lovely shade of green," Rook purred, looking the human in the eyes.

"T-thanks it's actually one thing most of my alien form share with my human form," Ben explained feeling a little bashful under his new friends gaze.

The Hunter moved in closer, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb.

Ben blushed. "Umm Rook? What are you doing?" Ben asked curiously thinking maybe this was just a friendly gesture between friends, or a show of gratitude.

"Just admiring you," Rook purred, tempted to kiss those lips.

"What for?" Ben asked kind of confused. He hadn't done anything heroic, so there was nothing to admire, by his point of view.

"Like I have told you before, I find you very attractive," Rook said.

"Oh," was Ben's only response. Blushing as his eyes looked up and down Rook's body, some part of his brain thinking the alien was attractive as well, while the other part of his brain was screaming at him asking what in the world was he thinking.

Rook was pleased that Ben seemed to enjoy his body, and that the cold water didn't seem to affect his manhood.

"W-we should probably get dried off before the, the sun sets," the human said looking away from the Revonnahgander and walking over to the sunny pace to help dry his wet boxers.

Rook thought it was cute that Ben was nervous, but hoped it would not make the pretty boy avoid him.

The human sat down on a rock in the sunlight. "Umm so… it looks like the suns going to set in a few hours guess we should figure out where I'm sleeping for the night," Ben said.

"I could try sneaking you into my room," Rook suggested.

"But I thought your village didn't like outsiders, I don't want you to get in trouble," Ben commented.

"That is why I said sneak you in," the hunter explained. "We could camp out and we could sleep in the caves, which are pretty warm at night."

"That could work I used to do a lot of camping as a kid."

"Okay, I'll sneak some supplies from my house," Rook said, hoping he could get in without his parents asking too many questions.

"Alright" Ben said nodding. "Should I just wait here?"

"Yes, I will be back soon," Rook promised.

\-------------------------------------------

Please Review ^-^


	3. Amar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Bramblerose4 for betaing this.

Ben sunbathed, and put his clothes back on waiting for Rook to return. The hunter was true to his word, coming back within a half an hour, but he had someone extra with him.

"Ben, this is my brother Young One. Young One, this is Ben." Rook introduced the small Revonnahgander with a tail.

"You really are hiding an outsider," young one exclaimed, looking Ben over, and sniffing him, his fluffy tail wagging.

"Hey there," Ben greeted, letting the little one sniff him, kind of used to aliens doing that and other things by now, looking over at his new friend. "So you told your little bro about me? Or did he catch you sneaking out and had to come clean before he told your parents?"

"Actually I told them I was going camping and they told me I had to take Young One with me," Rook explained, "I told Young One the truth on the way here."

"Cool," Ben said with a nod. "So, Young One, what has Rook told you about me?" Ben asked curiously.

"Is it true you can turn into other aliens? Can I see one? What is space like? You are really pretty! What is your planet called? Can you take me on a ride on you ship when your family gets here?" Young One asked really fast.

"Umm, yes, I can turn into a lot of different aliens. Space is, well, really big. My home is called Earth. And I'm not sure about riding on the ship," Ben answered. "Mm, what were your other questions?" Ben asked not catching everything Young One said.

"Can you turn into an alien now? And I mentioned that you were pretty. You have nice eyes," Young One said, grinning.

"Oh, thank you," Ben said smiling, so Rook's race was just really complimentary. "And yes I can. Now let's see, who should I turn into this time?" Ben said flicking through the Omnitrix. "Oh, this one should be neat," Ben said, aiming to change into XLR, but changed into Ditto instead. "Umm not what I was going for, but this works," Ditto said with a shrug.

"It does not always work the way he wants it to," Rook explained to his brother. "So what does this alien do?"

Ditto then made three more of himself. "Duplication!" Dittos announced.

"Also can breathe under water," one said.

"And jump high!" a second one said, easily jumping and flipping over both Rook and Young One's head.

"Also quick at digging," the third said digging a hole quickly and reappearing under Young One lifting him up.

"So what do you think?" they all asked.

"Unthinkable," The young Revonnahgander cheered, jumping up and down, his tail twitching in excitement

"Glad you like us," all four said, as the one that lifted Young One put him back on the ground.

"He is very exciting, but I agree, our village would not welcome him very warmly," Young One said agreeing with his brother.

The Ditto's pouted feeling a little hurt but quickly covered it up "no worries," one said.

"Not everyone can handle my awesomeness," another boasted.

"Do not worry, my brother and I both like you," Rook smiled, trying to cheer Ben up.

"Some boys in the village may like you too since you are prettier than most of the girls," Young One added.

There was a ripple effect as all four started blushing. "Hehe, somehow I doubt that," Ditto laughed nervously.

"You Revonnahganders are real flatters," another ditto said, rubbing the back of his neck smiling and blushing. "Not that I mind though."

"I keep telling Ben how beautiful he is, but he never seems to believe me," Rook told his brother with a sigh, since it made it harder to seduce Ben.

"Wait, you were serious!?" The Dittos were so surprised they morphed back into one Ditto, his face bright pink.

"Of course, why would I lie to you about that," Rook asked.

"Don't know… just used to it I guess," Ditto shrugged.

"Why would being use to people calling you pretty keep you from believing me?" the hunter questioned.

Ditto cringed thinking about all the people that had said such nice things to him to get on his good side, only to then end up betraying him soon after "Just… experience" Ditto said before twirling around so his back was facing the two Revonnahganders, trying to hid his mood. "So which way to the cave?" he asked making more copies to look in different directions.

Rook led the way to a nice, warm, and surprisingly dry cave, setting down sleeping tarps for the three of them and pillows.

"Cool! Been a long time since I slept in a cave," Ditto said before changing back into his human form. "I'm surprise it's so dry and warm in here."

"Is there anything you need, Ben? Are you hungry at all?" Rook asked, happy Ben was back in his human form and his intoxicating scent returned.

"Hmm I am a little hungry," Ben admitted. "What about you Young one?" the hero asked the youngest in the group.

"I can always eat," Young One grinned.

"Then I will gather us up some dinner," the hunter said leaving the cave.

"So young one" Ben said smiling at the young alien after his new friend left. "Mind telling me a little about your brother?" the hero asked, figuring he could learn a bit more about Rook through his little brother.

"What would you like to know about Blonko?" Young One asked, "He is a great big brother."

"Yeah I got that much," the human smiled. "Do you know how many other people he's called pretty?" Ben asked trying to stay casual, wondering if Rook was a flirt.

"Only when he is turning down girls," Young One answered, sitting down on one of the beds. "He always tells them he thinks they are nice and pretty, but he is not interested."

"Dose that happen often?" Ben asked, sitting down on the one next to the small Revonnahgander.

"With most girls," the little one said, "he just does not seem to like any of them."

"Umm what about other boys in the village?" the outsider questioned thinking maybe Rook just didn't like girls in that way.

"He turns them down too," the little brother explained. "Blonko is very popular."

"Seems like it," the hero said pulling a pillow onto his lap. "Umm, have I been using the wrong name? Should I call your brother Rook or Blonko, or is Blonko only a name family uses?" Ben asked noticing how Young One always said Blonko instead of Rook.

"Blonko is my brother's name. Rook is our family name," the little one explained. "My brother seems to like you so he would not mind you calling him by his name."

"Alright, good to know," the human said nodding. "So this is kind of a strange question, and you don't have to answer this but, do you think Blonko just likes me as a friend, or umm, you know, something more?" Ben asked fidgeting with the pillow on his lap.

"He must like you a lot since he is going through so much trouble to keep you safe," Young One said.

"Yeah he has been helping me a lot since I got here," the human said looking down at the pillow smiling and blushing a little.

"Do you like my brother? 'Cause I would like having you as a brother-in-law," Young one said excitedly.

"Whoa, settle down. We've barely known each other for a day," Ben said blushing. "Anyways, even if I do, kind of like your brother in that way, I could never stay on this planet," Ben said trying to fight his own frown.

"My brother would leave with you if he thought you were his Amar," Young One said. "He would go anywhere with you."

"Umm, sorry, that didn't translate. What is an Amar?"

Young One grinned widely. "It means soul mate."

Ben blushed and lightly laughed. "I really doubt, I'm your brother's soul mate."

"Why not?" Young one pouted.

"Because I don't have that kind of luck," Ben sighed. "Anyways what makes you so sure I am?"

"Because my brother seems so protective of you and smiled a lot when he told me about you," the little one explained said.

"He did?" Ben blushed more thinking about the handsome alien smiling as he talked about him, before shaking his head, trying to will away his blush.

"So how long do you think you will be here?" Young one asked, wondering how long his brother had to win him over.

"I don't know, till someone finds me," Ben said looking out at the sky.

Rook came back to the cave carrying some fish and Amber Ogia, "Back with food," he announced.

"Hey welcome back, Blonko," the human said hoping Rook was okay with him using his given name.

The hunter's smile seemed to get even bigger hearing his potential mate calling him by his name.

Ben blushed a little seeing his new friend smile more "Thanks for getting all the food."

"Of course," the hunter said, wanting to make sure Ben did not go hungry.

Ben grabbed one of the Amber Ogia and managed not to make it explode as he bit into it.

Young one on the other hand let it get all over his face then licked it up.

The hero laughed. "Blonko was right, you are messier than me."

"It is more fun that way," the little one argued with a smile.

Ben laughed, "I'll take your word for it."

When Young One wasn't looking, Rook whispered into Ben's ear. "If you do make a mess I can help you clean it up again."

Ben blushed, feeling the alien's hot breath brush over his ears, and glanced at Blonko. "Thanks, I'll let you know if I need a hand," the human said smirking.

After they finished eating, they talked for a while before Young One curled up on his tarp to go to sleep.

Ben and Rook sitting together at the mouth of the cave looking up at the stars "Man, I'm so lost! I don't recognize any consolation up there."

"Would you like me to show you some of our consolations?" the hunter asked.

"Yeah," Ben said smiling at Blonko, before looking up at the stars again, the hero always feeling more grounded when he could see consolations he knew.

Rook moved closer to the human, pointing out the consolations, explaining what they were called and why.

The human shifting closer to Revonnahgander reaching out with his hand, and tracing the constellations with his pointed finger as Blonko explained the stories behind them.

The hunter moved closer to his potential mate as he explained a love story between two consolations.

"That's so sad," Ben frowned looking up at the sky. "They went through so much only to be separated in the end." Ben said the two of them so close now their arms were touching, hands almost brushing.

"That is why we call our soul mates Amar," Rook explained, "And why no one tries to keep apart two that are Amars."

"How do you know when you found your Amar?" Ben asked looking over at Blonko.

"From what I heard it is different for people," the hunter explained, "Some feel it instantly while for others the bond can take time. No one can really explain what it is like to meet your Amar, but I always thought I would know when I met them," Rook said moving closer to Ben.

"What do you think your Amar would be like?" the hero asked leaning his arm against the Revonnahgander.

"Someone I have the desire to protect, but can still take care of themselves," he explained.

"Anyone like that in your village?" Ben asked shyly looking away from Blonko.

"There are a lot of strong fighters in my village, but none that I feel protective of, or have interest in. A lot of them think I am a hopeless romantic hoping to find my Amar."

"There's nothing wrong with hoping to find your soul mate?" the human said looking up at the stars.

"What about you? Is there anyone special back home?" the hunter asked, so he would know of any challengers for his potential mate.

"Nah, I used to date someone, but it didn't work out," the hero sighed.

"Why was that," Rook asked, not sure what a date was but figured it was a form of his word's courting.

"She pretty much wanted me to be someone I wasn't" Ben explained.

"Did she prefer one of your alien forms over the real you?" the Revonnahgander questioned.

The human laughed. "Well, one girl did, but the last one just didn't understand that I couldn't be a normal boyfriend and earth's hero and that I couldn't always put her first."

"I wish I could fight beside you," Blonko said "Then we could watch each others backs."

"Well my grandpa keeps trying to match me up with a partner's for missions. Maybe you could be my new partner!" Ben said half-jokingly.

"I would like that," Rook said, "I could see more of Space, and get to be with you."

"Yeah, I would like having you around," the human said smiling.

Rook smiled softly at Ben, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. The hero blushing, leaning into the Revonnahgander's touch.

"You really are beautiful, Ben," Rook purred, leaning in closer.

"Your pretty easy on the eyes, too," the human replied with a smile, his eyes half opened gazing up at the alien, as the hunter moved in closer.

Ben close his eyes leaning in, then quickly pulled away hearing Young One stirring, in his sleep

"My apologizes, it was rude of me to move so fast," Rook said, thinking maybe human courting worked different.

"What? No, no that's not it, it's just that what if your brother sees us," the human said blushing.

"It is just a kiss Ben, so I can be sure," Blonko said, resting his forehead against Ben's, thumb brushing against his potential mate's lips.

"One kiss wouldn't hurt," the human said blushing, his emerald eyes looking up at amber ones.

Rook gently pressed his lips against Ben's, a spark going throughout his body. Craving more, he deepened the kiss.

The human felt his pulse quicken when their lips met. Leaning into the kiss as Blonko deepen it, his hand reached out to rest on top of the Revonnahgander's furry one.

The hunter purred into the kiss, the sensation proving what he thought before. "My Amar," Rook purred against Ben's lips, kissing them again.

The human gently pulling away from the alien. "You can't know that after one kiss," Ben said surprised, blushing madly.

"What did you feel during the kiss?" Rook challenged, cupping Ben's face.

The human thought for a moment. "I felt warm, happy, and… I felt my heart beating faster," he admitted.

"That is what I felt too," Blonko said, taking his potential mate's hand and placing it over his heart so he could feel it.

Ben blushed feeling Rook's heart rapidly beating, and softly laughed. "But that doesn't instantly mean were soul mates," he said lightly shaking his head.

"What could I do to convince you Amar?" the hunter asked.

"I… I don't know," Ben sighed hanging his head; a part of him didn't want Blonko to believe he was his Amar and leave the planet with him, only to discover later he wasn't The ONE.

Rook gave Ben a soft smile, "We can talk about it in the morning Amar, right now, and let us get some sleep."

"Yeah, sleep sounds like a good idea," Ben agreed, standing up and sliding into his bed, waiting till Blonko slide into his before he decided to say anything. "Ummm, Blonko?" when said Revonnahgander turned to face him, the human continued. "Just so you know… I liked the kiss," he said blushing.

"I enjoyed it too Ben," Rook purred, gently taking Ben's hand into his own, the human smiled, and gently squeezed the Revonnahgander's hand before drifting to sleep. Rook slept happily next to his Amar.

Young One was awake and smiled at his brother, and Ben, glad they liked each other.


	4. The Hunt Begins

AN: hey sorry for the late update school has been consuming my life, and this hasn’t been beta yet but wanted to get this out as soon as I could so please enjoy =3

\-----------------  
Ben was the first one to wake up feeling a little unease but didn't know why.

Suddenly something in the distance, a loud echoing bang, reached the cave, the human quickly sitting up and looking outside their resting place.

The bang woke the brothers up as well, Rook getting on guard for any possible attack, jumping in front of Ben and Young One to protect them.

Ben stood up, gently pushing past the Revonnahgander, scanning the forest "that sounded like a plasma gun" Ben muttered "you two stay here the guys who kidnapped me, are probably out there hunting for me" Ben said scrolling through his watch for the right alien to use.

"Young One stay in the cave, I am going with you Amar," Rook said getting his bow and arrows at the ready.

"Blonko that isn't a good idea, these guys have high tech weapons, probably stuff you've never seen before, it's too dangerous" The Hero protested.

"Do not worry Amar, I can handle myself," Rook said, an unwavering look in his eyes as he gazed down at ben "I will not let you go alone."

"Alright just… be careful" Ben said, before aiming to turn into SwampFire, but changed into Snare-oh instead, another blast in the distance echoing into the cavern "and keep up" he said running to the direction of the weapon fire. 

"Unthinkable," Young One said excitedly, pouting as his brother shouted at him to stay in the cave. 

\-------------------------

Rook was able to keep up with Ben, having a bow ready to shoot at a moments notice. Ben paused as he spotted two mercs one looking like an elephant and the other looking like a large rooster. 

"Where is that blasted human, he couldn't of gotten that far from the crater" the elephant said looking under some branches with his truck, as he walked by, letting go of the branch and the rooster just barley ducked under the whiplash of the branch.

"He could with a fast alien” the Rooster countered.

"No he couldn't you fried brain, we hit him with that DNA scrambler thing, he can't transform into the alien he wants any time soon" The Elephant huffed.

Rook glared at the two creatures that were disgusting about capturing and harming his Amar, aiming his arrow at them.

Ben used his wraps to get into the treetops, nodding to rook to fire when ready, Rook shooting at the rooster, hitting him square in the shoulder.

The rooster dropped his proto tool, as the arrow pierced his shoulder, ben quickly grabbing it with his wraps and pulling it up into the treetops. "What was that!" the rooster screamed holding his shoulder 

"It might be the natives" the elephant said aiming his gun where the arrow came from.

With cat like stealth, the hunter was able to move around and shot the elephant in the back, making him drop his gun. Then Rook managed to swoop into the opening and kicked the weapon under brush, before they could get it. "I kindly request that you get off my planet," Rook growled.

Ben watching as the crocks flinched away, Rook looking pretty scary when his hair was standing on end, glaring at them with his fangs showing, and why the hell did Ben find that kind of hot?

Ben then paused remembering their was at least three others and these two were obviously the flunkies of the group, that meant no way they would be left on their own so where was their handler. 

Snare-oh then saw a glint in the brushes behind Rook. Without a second thought Ben jumped down between the attacker and Rook trying to grab the invisible attacker with his wraps, but they used a weapon to slice through Ben's bandages and shot a lazar, Snare-oh could have dodge it easily but couldn't risk the laser hitting Rook and took the full blunt of the laser. The hit burned his chest, Ben screaming in pain, as it disintegrated the bandages around the wound, the Omnitrix wielder collapsing to his knees. 

"You can always count on the hero to play protector" the invisible assassin laughed.

Rook growled, using the laughter to find where they were, tackling them to the ground, searching for their neck so he could break it.

The assassin rolled with the momentum of Rook's tackle tucking his legs in before kicking rook off of him "hmm looks like the hero got himself a little pet" he snicker as he stood using a laser sword to try and cut the Revonnahgander mid air, when wraps shot out and pulled his arm away the blade only cutting Rook's clothes "Don't you dare hurt him" Snore-oh growled before tossing the assassin against a tree moments before the elephant shot Ben with something that made his body painfully change into wild mutt, then morph into Cannonbolt then XLR all still having a large burn mark on their chest. "yeah got him with the Rullet" The Elephant cheered.

Rook growled and attacked the elephant for hurting Ben, tossing him into the rooster by throwing him by the trunk.

The invisible assassin kicking Ben when he changed into ditto making bounce along the ground "it's always funny when your weapons are used against you" he laughed shooting a electric net at Rook.

Rook moved out of the way so the net hit the assassin’s partners, and then stood over Ben protectively, keeping an ear out for movement.

"Blonko Run" Ben whimpered barely able to move as he turned into upchuck. 

"Yes, run away wild man" the assassin said his voice sounding like it was echoing all around them; thanks to a sound device, one shot aimed at Blonko coming from the right, then another quickly from the left.

Rook grabbed Ben in his upchuck form, dodging the attack and carrying Ben to safety.

Ben changing to Ballweevil in Rook's arms, his small form trembling in pain.

Rook held Ben protectively, "Do not worry Amar, I will keep you safe," Rook whispered to Ben. He heard someone behind him, so he threw some amberosia behind him, hitting the assassin and helping Rook know where he is.

The assassin grunted his invisibility fizzing as he brushed the primitive weapon off his armor. "You are trying my patients, give me Ben Ten, before you make things worst for him" The assassin said pressing a button on his weapon that made the burn mark on Ben's chest glow, BallWeebil screaming in pain.

"Stop hurting him," Rook growled at the assassin, stopping his retreat.

"Give him to me and he stops hurting, don't and well…" the assassin then turned up the power making even more pain for Ben, his form shifting to Buzzshock.

Rook gingerly put Ben down, then suddenly tackled the assassin, trying to grab the remote from his hand.

Ben finding enough strength to shoot the remote out of the assainsn hand with a electric shock frying the remote before ben passed out and changing into arctiguana.

Rook kept punching at the assassin, angry with him for hurting his Amar. Once he was sure he wasn't getting up, he rushed to Ben's side, trying to check his injures.

Ben turned into Fasttrack as Rook rolled him over onto his back, a dark burn mark on his chest, that spread outwards but at least it wasn't glowing anymore or seemed to be causing Ben pain.

"Amar, can you hear me," Rook said, trying to see if Ben was awake. He wasn't sure what to do about the wound and wondered it he should take Ben to the healer.

Ben groaned and opened his eyes "Blonko your okay" Ben said relieved.

"Yes, how are you feeling Amar," Rook asked nuzzling Ben.

"Like I got hit by lighting several times over" fast track groaned, leaning into Rook's gently nuzzling, an instinct in his current body, making him softly purr, reassuringly Blonko in return "don't worry I've lived through worst"

"That does not make me feel much better," Rook muttered, "Do you need me to take you to the village healer?"

"No it'll only cause you trouble, bringing an shape shifting outsider to your village" Fasttack grunted slowly sitting up "I'll survive"

Rook picked Fasttrack up bridal style, carrying him back to the cave, nuzzling Ben to comfort him.

"Blonko it's okay I can walk on my own" Ben reassured wiggling in Rook's hold

"I feel better holding you," Rook said simply, not wanting to see his Amar hurt again.

"Alright, then I'm going to take a small nap k" Ben said resting his head on Rooks shoulder and closing his eyes.

Rook carried Ben back to the cave, a worried young one waiting for them, wanting to know what happened.

Ben stirring awake as Rook put him down on the trap "The bad guys just got a few good hits Young one, I'm okay just a little beat up"

"Are you sure," Young one asked looking concerned, worried about the mark on Ben's chest.

"Yeah I probably be better in a day or so you'll see" Fasttrack said "faster if I stay in this form for a while"

"Is there anything you need," Rook asked.

"Something to drink would be nice" Ben said gently rubbing his chest.

Rook had a container of water and placed it to Ben's lips.

Ben took a couple of gulps before pulling away "thanks Blonko" Ben said gently rubbing the shrinking burn mark on his chest "you know young one your brother was pretty brave, he really saved me"

"Of course he did, you are his Amar," Young One said grinning widely.

Fasttrack blushed a deep purple "yeah maybe"

Young one smiled, his grin getting wider

"But I'm more worried about the merchs finding your village" Ben said looking at rook

"I will go warn my village, we can fight them off," Rook assured, "We may not have technology but I was able to take them down and there are more skilled warriors in the village."

"Good I'll stay here, kind of hurts to move anyway" Ben said in a joking tone smiling at rook to reassure him.

Rook gave Ben a smile and kissed his forehead, making Fasttraks’ heart flutter abnormally fast even for this form, before going to warn his village, Young One staying with Ben.

"Hey young one what do you like doing in your spare time? " ben asked trying to distract the little one from looking so worried. 

"Normally I help with the farming and play with other kids in the village," Young One said, "What is your favorite alien to turn into?"

Ben frowned for a moment thinking about how he lost feed back "hmmm that's hard probably a tie between Humungasour and Swampfire"

Young One didn't know what those were but they sound exciting, Ben laughing softly at the puzzled look, and explained in more detail about those two forms and why he liked them.

 

Meanwhile at Rook’s village others gathered around the hooded figure one claiming that a horrible villain called Ben Ten was on their planet and needed help catching him

Luckily Rook showed up, tackling the hooded figure to the ground, telling his village that this guy’s men attacked him, and there were others in the forest. Master Kundo didn't trust any outsiders, so he subdued the hooded figure too and told the rest to find the outsiders and drive them away.

While the villagers were combing the forest for the outsiders, Ben and Young one continued there small talk moving onto family it seemed.

"Do you have siblings? I have three sisters." Young one asked.

"No, but I do have a cousin who's like a sister to me" Ben explained.

"Our cousins live in another village, so we do not see them much," Young One explained.

"Do you have many cousins?" Ben asked, keeping an ear out for trouble.

"I am not sure," Young One admitted, "We have lots of aunts and uncles who have a lot of children, I never bothered to keep count."

"Sounds like Revonnahganders have big families" Ben said moving a little to get more comfortable

"Yes, it is fun to get together during celebrations, through I have trouble knowing what kids are my cousins," Young one shrugged.

Ben laughed a little wondering how much inbreeding went on then snapped his head up hearing footsteps "Young one move behind me" Fasttrack said kneeling on the ground with a grunt still hurt but ready for a fight if needed.

Luckily it was just Rook, "Are you two alright," Rook asked in a whisper, looking around to make sure no one followed him.

Fasttack sighed "yeah we’re good" Ben said in a hush tone "so what's happening?"

"We scared at least two of them back onto the ship they came in on," Rook said, "We are still hunting the others."

"No one from your village has gotten hurt right?" Ben asked worried he didn't want any civilians getting hurt.

"Like I said Ben, we can take care of ourselves," Rook smiled, happy his Amar was concerned for the safety of his people.

"Yeah I know, I just… not used to that I guess, most people on my planet aren't fighters." Ben said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We are all good fighters," Young One said, doing some fighting moves but ended up tripping over his tail.

"Or at least in the making" Ben encouraged helping Young One stand up again, before Ben started to groan head feeling dizzy his body swaying before changing back into his human form.

Rook immediately went to Ben's side, "Are you alright Amar," he asked

"Yeah, I think so" Ben said sitting on his knees "stupid laser probably had some parlaying agents that are just starting to work out of my system or something, it really made me feel like crap the first time they capture me using that stupid thing, but at least this time around I sort of know what to expect" Ben said, though he really didn't know much at all about the laser they shot him with, all he knew is that it hurt a lot.

"Try to rest Amar, I will take care of the bad men," Blonko said, once again gently kissing Ben's forehead before running off to fight some more.

"Ah be careful" the blushing human said to Rook as he left, groaning as he laid back on his trap "I hate just sitting here and doing nothing to help"

"You are Blonko's Amar, he would hate to see you hurt," Young One explained

"I understand that, but I just hate having other people fight my battles, those merchs are here hunting me" Ben explained.

"At least they brought you here so you could meet my brother," Young One said.

Ben smiled " yeah, if I didn't land on this planet I might have never met Blonko"

"Blonko is happy you came, I thought you were his Amar just by the way he looked and sounded when he told me about you," Young one said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked not sure what young one meant

"His eyes lit up with so much happiness just by saying your name," the little Revonnahgander explained.

Ben blushed and smiled "really?" Ben feeling oddly warm and his heart beating faster inside his chest.

"Yes, even our parents commented how much happier he seemed," Young One added

"Can't imagine your parents are going to be very happy I'm an off worlder" Ben sighed

"But you are Rooks Amar, they can not keep you two apart," Young One protested.

"I'm not even sure if I really am his Amar" Ben said glancing away from the little Revonnahgander "we've only known each other for a few days"

"But you are soul mates," Young one insisted "Do you not like my brother?"

"No, I like Blonko, I really like him, but I don't want to be the wrong person for him either" ben said thinking about the ones he dated and how they didn't end well for either of them.

"How can you be the wrong person if you are soul mates," Young One questioned.

" “If” is the key word" Ben pointed out with a sigh.

"What if you are and you leave and never see each other again again," Young One asked, "It would crush my brother’s heart."

"I. .. don't want to hurt Blonko, but no matter what I do I'm going to hurt him. I can't stay on this planet but I don't want him to come with me and your people start to shun or hate him"

"But if you are his Amar, he will die of a broken heart," Young One said, "Do you not remember the story he told you?"

"But it's just a story. ... Right?" Ben asked not so sure with how worried young one seemed

"Everyone who has found their Amar never denied the bond, so I do not know if it would happen," Young One admitted.

"Has anyone ever had an Amar who was an outsider?" Ben asked

"If they have, they never met them," Young one said, "You are the first outsider I have ever met."

Ben laughed and shock his head "why do I always got to be the first" he had been the one to be the first for a lot of things

"Is that bad," Young One questioned.

"No, it just means I have no one to teach me. I have to figure things out myself" the human explained. 

"I see how that could be bad," Young One admitted.  
\--------

Please Review =3


	5. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the long wait, it's been my graduation year, so that took up my time, and now that I have a steady job and gotten the hang of things, I've managed to find some time to edit this.

 

"Rook, do you know anything about this… Ben Ten, the outsiders seem to be searching for?" Master Kundo asked his pupil.

"I have not seen the one they are talking about," Rook lied, surprising himself, at the ease the lie came to him, "They could have made him up, as a possible excuse to gain access to our planet" Rook suggested.

Master Kundo nodded in agreement, "outsiders are known to be skilled deceivers, though some of what they said may have been fragments of truth, keep an eye out for this Ben Ten, if their being hunted by these men, they can possibly be twice as dangerous..."something then donned onto the Teacher, about what his apprentice had said, "…Rook, how do you know this Ben Ten is a him?" Master Kundo asked looking toward Blonko with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard the outsiders refer to this Ben 10 as a him," Rook said, which luckily was true, but felt his Master was getting suspicious of him, keeping his guard up as to not put his amar in harms way.

"Very well Rook, just remember to never let your Guard down around outsiders" Kundo reminded with a stern tone "no outsider can be trusted they will destroy our way of life"

"Understood Master Kundo," Rook said respectfully, knowing better than to mouth off to his teacher.

"Master Kundo!" A fellow villager yelled running up to them "we have been attacked by an invisible foe, and tow of us have been injured, and… and" The villager exclaimed his hands moving, in different directions in reflection to what he was saying, taking a needed breath before continuing. "A creature I have never seen before intervened, it was the largest beast my eyes have ever seen, it could stand on its blacklegs and had green eyes like no creature should possess" the villager explained "I think it was the Ben Ten the outsiders are hunting, it had a burn across its chest."

"Where is it now?" Master Kundo asked.

"We do not know, it ran away as soon as the outsiders were knocked out, but I am sure one of my arrows pierced its shoulder, so it couldn't of traveled far" The Villager replied proudly.

Rook was so tempted to hurt the hunter in front of him for bring harm to his Amar, but had to restrain himself and keep his composure. He wanted to go check on his Ben, but with Master Kundo keeping an eye on him, it would only heighten his teacher's suspicions if he excused himself now.

The villager kept telling Rook and Master Kundo more about the attack and beast, was leading them to where IT was last seen, as he told the master what the creature looked like "it had a mane like ours but that was the only thing like us, it had monstrous claws and fangs, anyone could tell with one look that thing was a killer, with it's haunting green glaring eyes."

Rook scowled at the villager, his Ben is not a killer.

"Over here Master Kundo" the villager said showing Kundo where the creature was last scene "there is some of it's green blood still on the ground but we have not been able to track it down, it must have some sort of mind to know to cover it's tracks"

"We should check by the river and places with where food can be found" Rook suggested, trying to keep them away from the caves.

"No" master Kundo replied "an injured creature would try to find a place to hide and lick his wounds, check the dense forest and caves it will be around there" master Kundo ordered "I'm disappointed Rook, I thought you knew better"

"Of course Master," Rook bowed, going to search with the other hunters, once there was enough distance between him and his other clan mates, Rook ran in the direction of the caves, needing to know Ben was alright.

 

* * *

 

Back at the cave, Ben as Biltzwolf crawled into the cavern where he left young one, an arrow in his shoulder "Young One" Ben grunted trying to hide his pain "think you can help me with this " he said gesturing to the arrow piercing his shoulder.

"I told you not to leave the cave," Young One cried wiping his eyes, worried his brother would be angry with him for letting his Amar get hurt. The Little Revonnahgander, managing to get the arrow out and used a layer of his shirt to bandage Ben's wound.

"That merc… hurt two of your people" Biltzwolf grunted, "I couldn't let him hurt anyone else"

Young One nodded, but he was still upset about Ben getting hurt. Hopefully none of the villagers would find them since they would take advantage of Ben in his weaken state.

Blitzwolf looked down at Rook's little brother thoughtfully "Hey Young one… if you think any of your people are coming… run, and get out of here, I don't want you to get in trouble" Blitzwolf said.

"No, I will stay with you," Young One replied stubbornly.

"Young one that isn't a good idea, I don't want your people thinking your a traitor or something worse for helping me" Biltzwolf grunted, as Young One put more pressure on his wound.

"Your my brother's Amar, he has been waiting for you his whole life… I can not let anything happen to you," Young One said sadly.

Ben sighed with a slight smile "now I know what my Grandpa felt like dealing with me as a kid"

"What was your Grandpa like," Young One asked, trying to keep Ben's mind off the wound.

"IS, he's still around and kicking bad guy butt" Bitlzwolf explained "he's pretty understanding but can be too much of a rule follower at times, but he keeps me pretty grounded and on the right path to becoming a good hero"

"I hope I can meet your grandfather," Young One said.

"Yeah, he would probably like a stubborn kid like you" Biltzwolf said smiling, the wolf's ears twitching hearing foot steps trying to quietly and quickly approach the cave. Ben pulling Young one behind him crouching making sure Young one was out of view ready to run or fight.

Ben sighing when he saw it was only Rook.

"Others are coming to search the caves, we should move you in deeper," Rook whispered to Ben, checking on his wounded shoulder.

Blitzwolf hissed in pain as Rook pealed back the homemade bandage "your people got serious good aim" Ben grunted.

"Their aim must not have been that good if you are still alive," Rook said, helping him move.

"Hey, I'm used to dodging people shooting at me, and they usually miss" Ben said leaning a little against Rook as they moved "where are we going?"

"Just deeper in the cave where hopefully no one will find us" Rook said, making sure blood or fur didn't drop to track him.

"Guess I didn't do a good enough job… hiding my tracks" Ben grunted going deeper into the cave.

"I did my best to try to lure them away from the caves, but it was no use" Rook said sadly, feeling as if he let Ben down

"It's okay, Blonko" Blitzwolf said lightly squeezing his shoulder "but take Young One with you. If they find me, I'm goanna have to run for it, I don't want to hurt your people, or risk Young One getting hurt."

"I will try to lead them away from the caves," Rook told Ben, putting the tarps down for Ben, then went to look outside the cave for other villagers.

Ben laid down slowly trying not to aggravate his injuries more.

Villagers where looking through the caves, and dense forest, around the area. They were not super close but too close for Ben in his current state to run and find a new hiding place.

"Do you by any chance have a quick healing alien," Rook asked, feeling torn because he didn't want to leave his Amar's side, but had to keep Ben from being found.

"Swampfire, or Diamondhead, regenerate fast but the omnitrix won't change me into anything I want right now, I tried changing into WildVine and got Biltzwolfer instead" the wolf grumbled, then a memory and an idea came to the hero "wait… Biltzwolfer that's it, Ben wolf" Ben looked toward Rook "I got an idea to get out of here, and hopefully heal me when the DNA resets" Biltzwulfer said pressing the Omnitrix symbol and changing back to his human form hissing with the new wave of pain, Rook instantly at his side again making sure his Aram was alright.

"Rook I need you to swipe the Omnitrix with your claw like your attacking me" Ben said raising his Omnitrix wrist.

"Are you sure, what if I hurt you?" Rook asked,

"Please Rook just do it" Ben said with no hesitation in his voice, it looked as if Rook would object again, but seeing the determined look on his Amar face he knew saying no was futile, so the hunter swiped at the Omnitrix, being careful not to cut Ben.

"New DNA acquired, DNA reset and modifying" The Omnitrix said before Ben's whole form glowed and changed, when the light faded, Ben stood up, in a Revonnahgander form, expect with green eyes and different markings and clothes then Rook and his clan, his mane was much shorter as well and a lighter shade.

"Configuration complete" the Omnitrix said, as Ben looked down at himself fiddling with the hair of his mane "well I don't look exactly like you guys, but I think I can pass as a Revonnahgander from another clan"

"Perfect" Rook purred, kissing Ben softly on the lips, the hero feeling so perfect as Blonko kissed him "We can say we found you, but need to come up with a story… Maybe say those men attacked and kidnapped you, and you managed to escape." Rook said after breaking the kiss gently caressing the human's now furry cheek.

Ben blinked a few times before his mind managed to snap back to reality "a-aa-aright, but what should my name be?" the once human asked, thinking for a moment this form needed to have meaning to him, but also sound like a name that belonged on this planet "Hmmm how about Goot Kirby?" Ben suggested.

"That should work," Rook said, still admiring Ben's new form, liking it almost as much as his real one.

"Then lets get out of here, new forms usually last a long time but I don't want to risk pushing my luck today." Ben said gently taking Rook's free hand, a strange sensation washed over him, like his hand belong in Blonko's.

Rook smiling and blushing a little as his Aram took his hand, leading Ben out of the cave with Young One quick to fallow.

"You look really pretty," Young One whispered kind of loudly, to Ben.

"So I don't look too bad for your kind right? I know green can look really strange for some races," Ben said looking down at himself.

"It is different but I doubt anyone will say anything," Rook said, "Except maybe Master Kundo, but I can keep him from asking too many questions."

"Who's Master Kundo?" Ben questioned he sounded kind of scary.

"He is a jerk, who will not let us have fun and hates technology," Young One answered.

"Master Kundo is...very stubborn about our traditions," was Rook's more polite answer.

"I think I like your answer better, Young One" Ben said smiling at the young Revonnahgander, they made their way down the side of the hill and not soon after bump into a Revonnahgander hunter from Rooks village.

"Hello Rook did you find…" the hunter trailed off as he saw Ben "oh and who are you" he purred at the human turned revonnahgander.

"Umm Goot Kirby" Ben introduced.

Rook did his best to hold back a growl, Young One standing in front of Ben. "Back off, Blonko saw him first!"

Ben blushed in slight embarrassment, Young One made it seem like Rook called dibs on him.

The hunter ignoring young one pushing him to the side with his foot "you look like your from the west farming tribe, maybe you should travel with me, there's some nasty outsiders in these parts, and I can protect you." He offered, outstretching his hand toward Goot Kirby.

"Umm, no thanks I prefer to stay with Rook" Ben said smiling at Rook, the other hunter frowning.

"I am more than capable of protecting Goot, Yuchi" Rook said, wrapping an arm around Ben's shoulder and holding him close, glaring at the other hunter.

"I think I would be far more capable then you Rook" the hunter glaring and growled back, Ben looking between them wondering what was going on.

"Goot already said he wished to stay with me," Rook's voice rumbling, as his pupils narrowed, walking away with Ben, Young One fallowing sticking his tongue out at the other hunter. Who huffed, before returning to his duty and continuing his search.

"Okay… what was that about?" Ben asked quietly.

Rook was about to say it was nothing, but Young One spoke up first, "That was Yuchi, Blonko's rival from the dojo."

"Oohh" Ben hummed, "so you two are always trying to one up each other I take it?"

"We compete a lot, yes," Rook admitted.

"So it is not surprising he would want to try and steal you away from my brother," Young One added.

"Steal me away?" Ben asked puzzled.

"Because you are really pretty, and Yuchi probably thinks he deserves you more than Blonko," Young One said.

"Oh" Ben replied blushing, then playfully smirked at Rook "Don't worry I will not let anyone steal me away"

"And I will not let anyone steal you away," Rook whispered hotly into his ear, trailing a hand down his back.

Ben blushed feeling a hot shiver travel down his spine, making the tips of his ears redden a little.

"And who is this with you Rook Blonko?" Master Kundo asked form approximately a yard away, making Ben jump slightly in surprise, he hadn't heard the older Revonnahgander approaching.

"This is Goot Kirby from the west farming tribe," standing in front of Ben a bit protectively, "Apparently those outsiders kidnapped him, once they landed he managed to escape."

Ben shyly nodded behind Rook worried just the way he talked would give him away. "Rook, may I speak to you in private" Master Kundo said glancing at Ben.

"Of course Master Kundo," Rook said walking with his master, glad he didn't sound as worried as he was. "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"I know he did not escape from those outsiders" Master Kundo said "you have been keeping him a secret, it is easy to tell with a trained eye that you share a relationship with this Western clansman, I imagine doing so to keep other possible suitors away from him" Kunodo said glancing back a Ben, two hunters already talking to him, with young one hissing at them his tail swaying aggressively. Ben politely turned them down. "But do not let your infatuation get in the way of your duties, my student."

"My apologizes Master Kundo," Rook bowed, "I was just worried about him, since I knew all this technology the outsiders brought would bother him."

"That is alright my student, now go collect Goot before half the hunters are distracted from their duties" Kundo said looking over at Ben, who had six hunters now talking to him, Ben blushing with some of the things they were saying.

Rook let out a low growl and made his way back to Ben, "Come on Goot, I should get you somewhere safe," Rook said approaching the group.

"Okay" Ben said eagerly, but was blocked by couple of the hunters

"why does he have to go with you Rook?" one asked.

"yes one of use can guide Goot to a safe place" another said.

"Cause Goot likes my brother and not you guys," Young One said, not liking the older boys ignoring him.

Ben huffed, a part of him disliking these hunters a lot for challenging Rook. The transforming human, took a step back before leeping and flipping over the hunters, walking up to Rook, taking a hold his hand "I will go with you Rook" Ben said smiling at Rook.

All the hunters staring at Ben; more interested then ever with his athletic show and his bold commitment to Rook. As they walked away hand in hand, Young One making faces at the other hunters before catching up to Ben and Rook.

"Very impressive Amar," Rook purred lowly in his ear.

"I'm good at adapting" Ben purred back.

Rook guiding Ben and Young One back to the village for safety. Ben looking around, as they entered the village, trying not to look too interested; as he had to seem like he was from the planet.

Seeing his Aram's interests; Rook made a mental note to tell Ben more about the planet when they had time to themselves.

"Where are we going?" Ben asked quietly, feeling a little shy with all the looks and side-glances he was getting.

"Back to my home, you will stay with us until we can find a way to return you back home safely," Rook said.

"Okay, but this form is probably only going to last a day two tops" Ben whispered, noticing a few more people glancing his way, "and why does everyone keep looking at me, even the girls are giving me side glances" he asked as they traveled deeper into the village.

"Because you are as beautiful now, as you are in your human form," Rook whispered lowly in his ear, making the heat return to Ben's cheeks. "As for your form, I can say I am escorting you back to your village."

"Who is this!?" Rook Shar asked jogging up to them, smirking seeing Rook and the other Revonnahgander holding hands "is he your Amar?" Rook Shar teased, always making fun of her brother for being such a romantic.

"Yes," Young One answered before Rook could say anything, only to get pushed behind him.

"This is Goot Kirby, from a Western Farm village," Rook explained.

" Hello I am Rook Blonko's sister, Rook Shar" Rook Shar introduced

"Please to meet you" Ben said smiling, making even Rook Shar blush a little.

"So how did you meet my brother Goot?"

"We met at the crater, I was curious what was going on, but when those mercenaries started showing up, I could not return safely"

"Oh that's why my brother is guiding you"

"Yes he is a very talented hunter" Ben said smiling at Rook.

She nodded in reply, "Sorry, but you will have to excuse me, I must return to my duties, please enjoy your time in our village Goot" Rook Shar said to Ben, before whispering to her brother "good luck" as she walked by.

"She seems nice" Ben commented.

"Yes, we can probably trust her with your secret, if it times out on you." Rook said.

"Good to know, I got at least one more person I can trust here" Ben said

"She might be surprised at first, but she would be willing to keep a secret," Rook told him, taking him and Young One back home, "You two stay here, I have to go back and hunt."

"Be careful" Ben said, doing his best not to seem worried, his hand feeling cold when he let go of Rook's.

Blonko gave Ben a kiss on the forehead to reassure him, "Young One, try to teach Ben some of our Revonnahgander ways, so he will not stick out." He told his little brother, taking his leave, giving Ben one more encouraging smile before closing the door behind him.

Ben sighed, and turned to Young One "so what is the first thing I should know?"

"How we eat," Young One said, "You should know which forks do what and which one is the back scratcher."

"That would be good to know" Ben said sitting down so he was at head level to young one.

The little Revonnahgander gathering different things out of the kitchen and showed Ben all the forks, Rook helping the rest of his village track down any other outsiders.


	6. The Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been so long since my last update, life has just been nuts.

    Rook managed to quickly return to the search party, no other hunters questioning where he had been when crossing paths. Yuchi being the only one to really acknowledge him; with glares and dirty looks for taking the pretty Revonnahgander away.

 

Till one hunter with a hood came running up to Rook looking worried “The outsiders have taken two hunters, we need to stop them, before they reach their ship.” 

 

Rook nodded in understanding, following the fellow hunter without hesitation. Once the hooded hunter said they were getting close, they slowed their pace and stalked towards the ship.

 

   The hunter lead Rook to where the captured hunters where, pointing to a large mental looking box.

 

"that is what the outsiders capture them in" the hooded hunter told Rook.

 

"stay here" Rook ordered keeping an eye out for any of the mercenaries. When he couldn't smell or see any in the immediate area he slowly went up to the box trying to see any kind of weakness to the box like cage. A trap sprung up from the ground, an energy sphere surrounding him enclosed in the circular cage.

 

"Good, looks like the trap worked" the hooded Revonnahgander said as his form fuzzed away revealing himself as one of the mercenaries using a hologram projector.

 

"you sure this is the Revonnahgander Ben was spotted with?" the pilot questioned from  inside the ship.

 

"yeah I'm sure" The hooded merc replied "and this native is going to draw Ben right to us."

"Who is this Ben, you are searching for?" Rook asked, trying to play naive, looking for a way out of the sphere he was in. He hoped Ben wouldn't come looking for him.

"nice try" the merc said showing a hand held hologram of Ben in snore-oh form protecting Rook "I know your friends with Ben and that guy has such a hero complex, he'll do anything to protect others" He said rolling his eyes before looking back at Rook  "including you."

 

Rook let out a low growl, his eyes dilating in anger at the thought of these thugs harming his Amar.

 

* * *

 

“So you guys do not use contractions?” Ben asked a little puzzled.

 

"Yes, so do your best and try not to use them" Young One said "since they are like really bad words."

 

Ben nodded and glanced at the door, something just feeling wrong though Ben couldn't really say why "shouldn't Blonko be back by now?" Ben asked glancing at Young One.

  "The others are still out there and he would not leave them" Young One said though he couldn't hide his own concerned "Do not worry, Blonko is strong and can take care of himself."

 

   Ben softly sighed "I know Blonko can look after himself..." He knew that, he had seen Rook fight, but this ich started turning into a knot in his stomach "but I just feel like something might be.. wrong, I do not know how to explain it, but I feel like Blonko might be in danger."

  Young One's tail twitched, wanting to help his brother, but didn't want anything to happen to Ben. "What if you transform, but can not transform back?"

 

   "I'm locked in this form either way" Ben confessed, Young One looking a little puzzled "it is just how it is with new forms, I can not change till I time out" Ben explained feeling a tug inside of himself  "but I can not just sit here and wait, he might need help." Ben said tempted to start pacing "isn't there a way to know if he's still out with the other hunters or not?"

 "Not till they all return to the village" Young one replied fiddling with his tail, Ben frowning, not liking the sound of that.

 

"Maybe I can just take a look, I don't know how to explain it, but something just does not feel right" Ben said getting more anxious, like he was trapped.

 

"Fine, but I will go with you," Young One said stubbornly, not wanting Ben to go alone and wanting to help his big brother too.

 

   "Alright, but if we run into trouble. Run. I do not want you getting hurt" Ben said to Young One before they slowly started to sneak out of the house.

 

"Where are you two going?" Shar asked, the two of them barely out the doorway. Ben suddenly really hoping Shar didn't hear too much of their conversation, not even knowing she was back home.

 

   "Blonko is not back yet... and we are worried," Young One said, trying to look cute so they wouldn't get in trouble.

 

   "Uh huh" Rook Shar said flatly, not falling for it. "If you are going to look for Blonko, I am coming with you, a farmer and you are not going to make it out in the woods on your own" Rook Shar said walking past them, leading the way.

 

Ben and Little one shrugged at each other, before following Shar.

 

   "What if the outsiders have trapped Blonko," Young One asked.

 

   "Then we free him" Ben and Shar said at once.

 

   "I am starting to like you Goot" Shar said as she led them through the forest, tracking her brother's tracks and scent through the woods, Ben wondering if she learned from her brother or if they had the same teacher.

 

   They arrived at the ship with two guards, most likely waiting for Ben to come save the day.

 

   "Look, there is Blonko in that energy sphere" Ben said pointing at Rook sitting his trap "we will need to destroy the energy source of that thing to set him free" Ben explained, to the two of them.

 

"But how are we going to distract the guards near him?" Rook Shar questioned.

 

   The next thing Ben and Shar knew, Young One apparently took charge, throwing fruit at their face and shaking his tail at them so they'd chase him.

 

   "well that works" Ben said watching Young One run away with the Guards at his heels "will he be okay?" Ben asked.

 

"Considering most of our hunters could not catch Young One, I would not worry" Shar assured, the two of them carefully approaching the Energy Sphere. Ben leading Rook Shar his eyes scanning the area for any other traps, but luckily didn't see any, but fortunately found the energy source.

 

"Rook Shar destroy that mental box there, it is where the energy is" Ben said before running up to the energy sphere and putting his hand on it "don't worry Blonko we'll have you out in no time"

  "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth," Shar asked, hearing all the contractions Ben used, "And why do you know so much about this stuff?"

  Ben covered his mouth blushing as Blonko turned to look at Ben "Sorry just really relieved seeing Rook Blonko is okay" Ben said nervously as the sphere faded away.

 

"And because" Rook said, standing up. Suddenly and painfully pinning Ben to the side of the ship, Ben getting the air punched out of him. "He's Ben! " Rook growled, Rook Shar gasped in shock, Ben staring at Rook stunned; his mind not understanding what happened, his heart feeling like it was being crushed, his body as heavy as lead, as he gasped for air.

 

Rook drew out a syringe and stabbed Ben's arm with it, the stuff making Ben faint, as Rook's form faded revealing the hooded mercenary.

 

   Rook Shar got angry, rabidly attacking the Merc. The Merc not expecting the primitive female to be able to fight and managing to force him away from Ben.    
  
Ben's Revonnahgander form sliding down the ship falling down to the ground. Rook Shar taking a defensive stance, hovering protectively over Ben, eyes dialated, a growl rubbing in her chest, ready to fight the outsider.

 

   "Don't make this hard girl, he may look like you, but he's a shapeshifter" The Merc said, but Shar didn't move her claws extending.

 

The Hooded Mercenary sighed "how about we make a deal, give me Ben" the Merc said raising his hand; holding a remote, pressing a button, the side of the ship opening and revealing the real Rook, the Revonnahgander soundlessly beating against the sphere's walls, pausing when the ships wall lifted up. "And you get your brother back" The Merc explained.

  Rook saw Ben laying passed out on the ground, and the Revonnahgander saw red, pounding the energy walls harder, trying to escape and save him.

 

   "So what will it be, your brother or Ben Ten?" The Merc asked with a smirk.

 

   "Both of them are coming home with me," Rook Shar snarled, attacking the Merc.

 

   Rook Shar was good, but not as good as Rook Blonko and the mercenary was ready this time, holding his own against her. Rook's pounding making the source of energy sphere straining and flickering. The Mercenary flipped Shar away and roughly into a tree. The Merc able to grab Ben now and hauled him over his shoulder.

 

"Should've taken the deal, now you won't get either" The Hooded Mercenary chuckled at the girl.

 

   Rook finally able to break out of his prison, the sphere fading away around him, lunching at the Merc, who attempted to turn around and face Rook. But the Revonnahgander was much faster and punched him in the jaw.

 

Rook grabbing Ben as the Merc fell to the ground, Shar getting back on her feet, rushing up to her brother side, ready to aid him.

 

"Take him back to the house," Rook said handing Ben to his sister, "I will keep him busy."

 

   The Merc got up while rubbing his jaw, Rook Shar rushing away from the area, trusting her older brother.

 

"Didn't think you Revonnahganders had that kind of strength" The Merc growled getting up on his feet wiping the blood off his chin "won't make that mistake again"

 

   "You can not invade our home and think you can leave unharmed," Rook glared, getting in a fighting stance.

 

   "We'll leave your home as soon as we capture Ben " The Merc growled attacking Rook, Blonko blocking the attack and hit the Merc refusing to let this man touch his Amar ever again.

  
  


 Shar ran towards their village, eventually meeting up with Young One in the woods.

 

"Shar what's wrong with Goot?" Young One asked worried.

 

"He's alright the outsider knocked him out with some kind of blade vile" Shar replied to Young One wondering how much her little brother knew. "Blonko said to take him back to our home"

 

"We better be careful, if the other hunters see Goot like this! They are going to ask a lot of questions" Young One said, Shar knowing he had a point.

 

"I have a way into the village without being seen, but so help me, if you tell anyone I will personally slice off your tail before it is ready" Shar warned, Young One yelping holding his tail and nodding in agreement having no doubt his sister was capable of such a thing.

 

"Okay and I do not want to hear a pep out of you till and get home" Shar added, her little brother nodding and covering his mouth. Shar begrudgingly showed Young one her tree top path the branches leaning into another going upwards till they reach a point just barely above their home, the branch swaying downwards faster than normal with the extra weight. Clacking against her bed rooms window sill, instead of just hovering above it like it did when it was just her. Shar making Young One jump into the room first, before jumping off with Ben in her arms, the Tell brash quickly swaying back up into the trees.

 

"Oh my goodness you have a secret way to get into the house, how often do you use this" Young One asked with a cheeky smile, wondering how often Shar broke the rules.

 

"Your are one to Talk" Shar huffed walking out of her room with Young One at her heels "You and Blonko are so lucky, our sisters and Parents left for the Eastern Tribe earlier today" Rook Shar grumbled putting Ben down on Rooks Bed. "Did you know about Goot's secret?" she questioned her little brother.

 

   Young One ears flattened against his head and nodded, unable to lie to his sister, "But you do not understand, Ben is Rooks Amar, we had to keep him safe" Young One said giving his sister sad, pleading eyes.

 

   "Wait but how can" Shar looked back and forth from her brother to Ben "how can he be Rook's Amar? He is an outsider!" rook shar said not sure if her little brother was confused or not.

 

   "So, a soul mate is a soul mate," Young One said stubbornly, crossing his arms, knowing his brother really cared about Ben.

 

   Rook Shar sigh "alright... maybe he can be Blonko's Amar, but that would mean... Blonko will have to leave the planet with the outsider or..." her brother would die of a broken heart.

 

   "Blonko has always wanted to travel and see the universe, this way he can do that and be with his Amar," Young One said, "And they can take me with them!"

 

   "No they will not!" shar told her little brother firmly "Blonko is old enough to make his own decisions, you are not"

 

   Young One pouted, "Fine, I will go when I am older," he said stubbornly.

 

   Shar letting out a long sigh taking a seat, waiting for blonko to return and explain what was going on.

* * *

  
  


Rook kept fighting, dodging the Merc's attacks and weapons. The Hooded Mercenary pulling out a weapon that Rook was able to break with his bare hands. Master Kundo would be proud...or as proud as he could get.

 

   "Damn why won't you damn natives just go down" The Merc growled panting hard.

 

   "We are very stubborn," Rook said punching the merc again, hitting some pressure points. One of the Merc's arm stop working, making him even more frustrated.

 

   "I will not let you hurt my planet or friends" Rook growled.

 

   "There's way more than just me, you can't stop all of us" The Merc growled back

 

   "We will try," Rook roared out, eyes narrowing.

 

   "Oh I'm so scared" he laughed trying to hit rook with a tranquilizing dart. Rook grabbing in mid air, and throwing it back at the Hooded man, stabbing it into the Mercenaries neck.

 

The Merc cursing before passing out in front of Blonko. Rook tieing up the hooded man, and left the ship, telling other hunters on his way back to the village about the captured outsider, letting the other hunters take care of it as she headed home, needing to see that Ben was okay.

 

* * *

  
  


Meanwhile Ben slowly started waking up glancing around the Rooks' home "where... Blonko?" Ben slurred still affected by the sedative as he slowly sat up.

 

   "Blonko is still fighting the mean men who hurt you," Young One said.

 

"By himself? we gottaaa helllp" Ben slurred trying to stand up, but fell forward, Rook Shar catching Ben and sitting him down on the ground.

 

   "Do not worry, Blonko was really angry that they hurt you. So he probably took them down," Young One assured.

 

   "Can't believe they trrrick me with a ssstupid hologram" Ben groaned the world spinning as he leaned back leaning against the bed. He had been was so relieved seeing that Rook was okay, Ben didn't think about it being a trap.

 

   "We were tricked too, and we have known Blonko our whole lives," Rook Shar tried to comfort Ben, all their's ears twitching as they heard the front door open. Ben having this warm fluffy feeling, filling his chest; recognizing the steps as they drew closer to the room.

  
  


Rook flew opened the door, Ben and his eyes locking for a long moment. Both relieved and grateful to see the other was alright and safe. Rook bending down in front of Ben and kissed him deeply.

 

   Ben melted into the kiss hugging rook, softly gasping as they pulled away from the kiss, "thank goodness you okay" Ben said resting his forehead against Rooks, wishing he could gaze at Blonk's amar eyes, but Ben couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes feeling dizzy for two different reasons now.

 

   "What is important is that you are okay, amar," Rook said nuzzling Ben.

 

"Come on Blonko, your siblings are in the room," Shar said, covering Young Ones eyes.

 

   Ben blushed letting out a bashful "...sorry"

 

   "It is alright Amar," Rook said still nuzzling him.

 

   Shar made a loud scoff sound, before dragging Young One out of the room.

 

"No Shar, I want to stay with Ben and Bloko!" Young One complained

 

"Oh trust me you do not want to be in her right now" Shar said firmly closing the door to Blonko's room behind her.

 

Rook and Ben barely minding the sibling as they kept gazing at eachother like the other might disappear if they looked away.

 

Ben gently caressed rook's cheek, "you are okay... right?" Ben couldn't help bet ask gazing over Rook's form.  "they didn't… did not hurt you right?" It was so relieving seeing Blonko like this, instead of the fake that attacked him.

 

Ben had never felt fear or dread like he had when the fake Blonko attacked him for a moment thinking it was the real Blonko who was attacking him.

 

   "I am fine Ben, what about you," Rook said, gently touching Ben's body, searching for any injuries.

 

   Ben felt a slight shiver through his body as rook's hands gently touched and searched his form "I am alright, just a little dizzy from the what that stupid hologram using mercenary hit me with" Ben reassured

 

   "I am so glad you are safe Ben," Rook said kissing Ben again and nuzzling him.

 

   "you are the one who got captured, all because they are after me." Ben said hanging his head "I put all your people in danger, and I can barely do a thing about" Ben said regretfully.

 

They had weapons like he had never seen before, and had the ability to counter anything he could turn into. They got their weapons to counter and mess up the omnitrix, and Ben had no way to get to azimuth to fix it.

 

"I have to get off your planet, as soon as possible" Ben said sadly tightly his grip onto Rook's shirt, feeling light his chest might burst with the thought of leaving Rook behind, never knowing when or if they would see eachother again.

 "I plan on going with you," Rook swore Ben looking up at him amazed hardly believing what he was hearing  "After finding my Amar I do not want to lose you." Rook told him kissing his forehead.

 

   Ben couldn't help feeling happy hearing that, but at the same time feel worried for Rook "but what if… what if I'm not really your soulmate, young one said he had never heard of someone finding an amar in an outsider before" He didn't want Rook to make a big mistake because of him, no matter how he felt toward Blonko.

 "Because no one has met an outsider" Rook pointed out "so how would one know if they had an outsider Amar"

Ben sighed resting his head on Rook's shoulder, unable to fight the slight smile on his face "there's no talking you out of this is there?"

 

   "No, unless you truly do not want me to go with you," Rook said, gently nudging Ben's head, the smaller Revonnahgander's bright green eyes looking up at Blonko's amber ones.

"I want you to come with me" Ben said honestly.

 Rook smiled and kissed Ben again, holding his body close to his, not sure if his heart was beating too fast or he was feeling Blonko's heart against his chest. Ben tightly embracing Rook, letting himself melt into this kiss, and let his pent up emotions, both good and bad out, a part of him knowing, he needed Rook. Blonko purring into the kiss gently rubbing his Amar's back assuring him he was not going anywhere.

   Ben gently breaking away from the kiss, breathing deeply as another dizzy spell rushed through his head.

  Rook pulled away "Sorry Ben, you probably need to rest after what happened."

  "Probably" Ben agreed "umm will you stay with me?" Ben asked shyly knowing how silly the question was, but he just didn't want to be away from rook right now.

"Of course Amar," Rook said, laying down on the bed with Ben, wrapping an arm around him.

Ben smiled cuddling up to Rook and wrapping an arm around his Amar as well "Thanks Blonko"

"Anything for you Amar," Rook purred, holding Ben close and nuzzling him.

 

 It wasn't very hard for Ben to drift to sleep in Rooks arms, Blonko sleeping peacefully with his sweet Amar safe and sound with him.


	7. Two Good-Byes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter, Enjoy a New Chapter!

Shar peaked into Blonko's room with Young One peaking in as well, but lower in the door way.

"Blonko's got it bad" Shar whispered.

"I told you they were Amars," Young One said, happy for his brother, but sad that he would be leaving soon.

"I know... I just did not believe it to be true till I saw them together" Shar muttered before quietly closing the door "Blonko has been talking about finding his Amar since your age Young One"

"I am happy he found him," Young One said, "Through girls will be sad that Blonko will leave to be with him... and other boys will be jealous of Blonko since they seem to like Ben too."

"Ben is pretty" Shar abmitted "wait... where other hunters trying to court Goot-I mean Ben?”

"Yes, they made Blonko very jealous," Young One said, "I tried to make them back off." he huffed throwing punches into the air.

"Them? How many were going after Ben?" Shar questioned couriously.

"Three or Five, I think..." Young One said, not really keeping count, but he remembered three for sure.

"Wish I saw Blonko getting all jealous over his Amar" Shar smirked with amusement "finding his Amar, after looking for so long must make Blonko very possessive"

Young one laughed, "If Blonko had less control, he would have attacked them for looking at Ben."

"Is he really that bad?" Shar asked even more amused.

"Yes, he was very upset," Young One giggled.

Shar laughed a little "how did Ben react to all the… attention?"

"He just blushed a lot, I was not sure if he liked it or not," Young One abmitted.

"Hmm, I wonder if Ben is even consider attractive on his planet?" Shar wondered "he may not be used to attention like that"

"He is very pretty in his real form too," Young one said, thinking everyone would think Ben was pretty.

"What is Ben in his real form?" Shar asked.

"I am not sure, I do not know many species, but it was not like any of the other outsiders." Young One knew that for sure.

"hmm guess I'll have to wait, have you scene Ben in his other forms, I heard about a beast that helped some of the hunters, was that Ben as well?" Shar questioned.

"Yes, it was unthinkable," Young one said excitedly.

"I herd from the hunters that he looked like a scary killer monster" Shar explained, "but after meeting Ben it's hard to imagine him like that."

"Maybe it was just the alien that looked like that, plus adults do not like outsiders at all," Young One mentioned.

"True and hunters do tend to exaggerate" Shar agreed.

There was a knock at the door, Shar glanced at Young One not expecting anyone tonight. Shar was the one to answer the door, seeing one of the hunters.

"Would it be alright if I speak to Goot Kirby?" the Hunter requested with a shy smile.

"Sorry Goot Kirby is resting right now, and would be rude to wake him after such a long day" Shar told the hunter.

The hunter seemed disappointed and did a poor job of hiding it, "Oh I see...would you mind giving him these flowers then?" he asked hopfully, handing a bouquet to Shar.

Shar smirked "sure, who should I say they are from?" she asked politely.

"Just say from an admirer," he said before leaving.

She closed the door and put the flowers on the table. Shar thinking about how much fun it was going to be seeing her brother get all jelous, when she gave Ben the flowers from his admirer.

"Should we burn them," Young One asked when he saw the flowers, partically glaring at the plants.

"No Young One, that would be rude" She lightly scolled "we have to wait to see what Ben wants to do with them, when we show them to him tomorrow" Shar explained with a devious smirked.

"And it will upset Blonko," Young One grinned.

"Oh yes it will" she said smiling at her little brother, hoping more abmires would drop things off for Goot.

Sure enough, there were gifts being left for Ben outside their door as they slept

By morning they were piled half way up the door, rook shar making sure to get up early and bring them all inside and put them in a pile in the living area, making a simple breakfast before knocking on rooks door "hey up you two, breakfast is ready" she yelled at them before going back into the dinning slash living area, Ben grumbling about needing five more minutes as he cuddled up to rook more.

Rook woke up at the smell of food, and gentle woke Ben up, "Come on Amar, you need to eat so you can get your strength back." When Ben didn't move Rook just picked Ben up and carried him out to the kitchen.

Ben started wiggling halfway down the hallway embarrassed Rook was carrying him "Blonko I can walk by myself" Ben huffed blushing.

"It did not seem so... since you were unwilling to get up," Rook teased.

"I was just really comfortable" Ben huffed blushing as he wiggled out of Rook's hold and walked on his own beside Rook, pausing when he saw the pile of gifts

"ummm was that there before?"

"nope" Shar said smiling, Young One beside her "seems your admirers had been leaving gift for Groot all night long, I thought it was only right to bring them inside"

"You should have thrown it out or burned them," Rook growled, angry that others would attempt to court his Amar. He was tempted to go start some fights.

"Woah Reavannahganders sure know how to make someone feel special, I've saved my planet a couple of times and never got this many gifts" Ben said still amazed with the mouth of gifts "but umm how do I polite turn them down in your culture?"

Rook let out a possessive growl, but was happy Ben was rejecting the suitors, "It would be best to just ignore them."

"That wouldn't be very polite blonko" Rook shar scolded while smirking "maybe Ben should talk to his would be suitors, after all he has soooo many, he would have to ignore half the hunters in the village, if he did what you suggest"

"That is fine," Rook said, holding Ben close to him, "If they ask, we will just tell them that we are together."

"Oh yes that will not cause any fights" Shar said flatly.

"Wait what?" Ben said confused looking between the siblings.

"You are really pretty so others will fight Blonko so they can court you," Young One explained.

"Any of them hurt blonko, I will fight them myself" Ben growled not liking the thought of rook having to fight just to keep unwanted suitors away.

Bens words seemed to calm Rook down, who held and nuzzled Ben. The transforming teen smiled and nuzzled Rook in return.

Shar letting out a long groan filching away from her brother and Ben being so lovey "you two are made for each other."

"Is that not what soulmates are," Young one asked confused.

Shar rolled her eyes and ignored her bother "still what should we do with all the gifts" Shar said gesturing at the pile.

Ben pausing and thinking "ummm not sure... throwing them away or burning them seems like a waste, but I don't want them to think I've accepted the gifts" Ben said "umm is it possible to put all the presents out front and put a sign on it saying 'please take your presents back or something like that" Shar staring at Ben for a long moment before bursting out into laughter.

Young one was eating some of the sweets from one of the gift baskets, ignoring the look his brother was giving him. "What? It is this or Shar's cooking."

"I do not have to make food for you again if you wish, I am sure a young one like you going missing in the forest would not be suspicions" she growled at her little brother.

Ben picked up something that looked like orange bread and took a bit "yeah it's pretty good" Ben said taking another bite, Shar smiling.

"See the outside has good taste" she told her brothers.

Both the brothers giving Ben a surprise look, "what?" Ben shrugged finishing off the orange bread.

"You are eating her cooking, but you are still standing," Young One said sounding amazed.

"What it's way better then the stuff my grandpa makes" Ben said grabbing another piece to munch on.

Young One kept munching on the snacks from the baskets, figuring that food shouldnt' go to waste.

"young one do not fill yourself up on sweets" Shar scolded.

Ben walking back up to blonko "umm you okay blonko you just keep staring at me?"

"It is nothing Ben," Rook said, staying close to Ben, still hating the idea of others wanting to court his Amar.

"You sure?" Ben asked gently grabbing Rook's clawed hand.

Rook nodded, hugging and kissing Ben.

Ben gently returning the kiss not used to someone so affectionate in a relationship, pulling away before young one or Shar noticed. A beeping noise was heard "damn" Ben said before changing back into his human form.

"It did not last that long," Rook said caressing Ben's face, still finding him beautiful.

"Lasted longer then most my transformations do, they usually only last between five and thridy minutes" Ben said shrugging leaning into Rook's touch.

"Huh you are kind of pretty for an outsider" Shar said concluding what her brothers said to be true, as this was the first time seeing Ben's real form.

"He really is," Rook nuzzled and kissed Ben.

Rook Shar made a disgust face "could you try not to be so affectionate around your own siblings."

Ben pulled away blushing "umm anyway we should probably figure out a plan or something before your parents get back or those merchs start trying more distructive stuff."

"We could leave under the guise that I am taking Ben back to his village," Rook said.

"We'll have to wait a few minutes till the omnitix charges again" Ben said pointing to his watch "but I still need a way off planet or a least a way to connatct the plumbers"

"The who," the Rook clan asked, looking confused.

"Oh their good guys, like gaurdians of the galaxy they have post all around the universe and they help to protect lots of people" Ben explained.

"Perhaps I could join them," Rook said, hoping he could be made Ben's partner.

"I'm sure you can get into the plumbers easy" Ben said after all Kevin was technically a plumber and he had a much shadier back ground, and less fighting skills.

"Perhaps I could join them too," Shar said excitedly, loving the idea of fighting crime, through there was never any crime to fight.

"I'm sure you would make a great plumber too, they even have an academy you can join" Ben explained, tough figured the academy wouldn't work for Rook as it would separate them for months .

"How do you apply," Rook Shar asked.

"Do they have a age restriction," Young One asked.

"ummm usually yes" Ben said to young one, even tough he technically was one at the age of ten "you usually have to go through a lot of background check, so you know gang members and stuff don't slip in, but I can vouch for you Rook Shar, that way you only have to take the physical and the easy written exam, which honestly is more of a personality quiz" he told her.

"Can I also learn science and technology," Young one asked.

"yes" Ben said "when you are old enough"

"But I want to learn about it now," Young One whined

"Maybe I could send some books your way, but you'll probably have to hide them" Ben offered.

Young One pouted, "Why does the village have to be so against learning new things."

Ben shrugged "don't ask me I only got here a few days ago"

"I already salvaged some parts from the broken weapons to try and build something," Young One said.

 

"You what!" Shar snapped "you have no idea how dangerous that stuff could be they are weapons"

"Yeah dude you should try with transport tech or every day tech and work your way up" Ben added not helping.

"But there was no other tech for me to use," Young One pouted.

"It's okay young one, I'll try to find some safe tech you can fiddle around with later okay?" Ben offered, surprisingly good with kids.

"Thank you," Young one said, hugging Ben excitedly.

Ben smiling and hugging young one back "your welcome little buddy"

Rook smiled, glad that Ben got along with his family. Or at least Shar and Young One.

Ben omnitix beeped signalling it was charged as he put young one down, "alright cross you fingers hopfulling it working right again" Ben said selecting Groot Kriby and pressing down on the omnitrix, his body glowing and turning into Groot Kirby again "Awesome the omnitrix is working again, we should probably head out I don't know how long this will last"

"Be careful not to get ambushed by all your admirers," Rook Shar teased, earning a glare from her older brother, "and take care of eachother" she added giving her Blonko a hug.

"We will" Blonko assured hugging his sister back.

"You have to come visit us soon" Young One said hugging Ben again before jumping up and hugging his big brother.

"We'll do our best" Ben assured.

"Try not to cause too much trouble while I'm away" Rook told his sisblings, as he put Young One down.

"We make no promises" Shar replied giving her brother a smiled putting her hands on Young One's shoulders.

Ben smiled at the Rook siblings, blushing as Blonko took his hand, the two of them sharing a smile before heading out. Rook unsure when the next time he would see his family, but felt happy knowing he would having his Amar by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the last you will see of the Rook Siblings for the rest of the story, but I promise all you shippers are going to love the next chapter.


	8. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the chapter I have to raise the rating on my story for so ENJOY!

"How long do you think it will take your family to track you," Rook whispered in Ben's ear, as they walked through the village hand in hand, as two Revonnahgander.

"I do not know... I can not imagine them taking much longer its already been a few days" Ben whispered back, not noticing the two of them whispering so closing made them look even more like a couple and was earning Rook some nasty glares from other hunters.

Blonko noticed the glares and smirked at the hunters, wrapping an arm around his Amar's waist as they walked.

Ben blushed and walked a little closer to Rook "are you doing this to tick off the other hunters?" he asked with a smirk.

"And because I like being close to you" Blonko smiled, pulling his Amar closer, kissing his ear.

Ben smiled blushing a little more as he heard some hunters starting to growl. Rook glared and growled back at the hunters, warning them to back off. Some less changeling ones did, while others kept glaring.

Rook's rival approached them, showing not worry or concern for Rook growl "hello Goot" Yuchi greeted as if Blonko wasn't even there, "where are you headed?"

"I am escorting him back to his village," Rook said, glaring at Yuchi.

"I have traveled to your village before Goot I can escort you personally, and much more efficient then Rook" Yuchi offered, with a charming smile.

"No I am good with Rook" Ben said, declining Yuchi's offer.

"Then I will come with you to help ensure your safety" the rival hunter offered.

"I can take care of Groot on my own, thank you," Rook glared, "and we would rather be alone" he insisted.

Yuchi frowned at Rook before smiling back at Ben "I want to hear this from Goot" the rival insisted.

"Thank you for the offer, but I want to stay with just Rook" Ben said before kissing Blonko on the cheek, swiftly tugging Rook past his rival, who looked shocked along with serval of the hunters who were watching.

Rook let out a low chuckle, "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Yes" Ben smiled "I did not do anything overly outrageous for your people?" He whispered hoping he didn't blow his cover.

"Partly, but it is mostly just because you choose one suitor so quickly, but nothing that would draw too much attention," Rook whispered back.

"Do people take a long time to choose?" Ben asked quietly.

"If they have multiple suitors," Rook said, "Through I do not think I have seen anyone get so many suitors so quickly."

"Jealous" Ben teased nudging Blonko lightly.

"Yes, I do not like them trying to claim my Amar," Rook said kissing Ben's ear, the transforming hero's ear twitching lightly, as he smiled.

Than a thought struck Ben "hey Rook, think you can guide me back to where we fought that the two mercenaries at once, when I turned into the vine looking alien?"

"I believe so, why," Rook asked.

"I just remembered about something I left there" a smile spreading across Ben's lips " I am sure you will like it."

"Okay Amar," Rook said, squeezing Ben's hand and leading him to where they had the fight.

"Wait here" Ben told Blonko as he jumped up into the trees "I'm pretty sure it is somewhere around here" he said as he climbed higher.

"What are you looking for," Rook asked, "I can help you look."

"No worries I found it" Ben said tearing off the wild vines that held the proto tool he took from one of the mechs jumping down from branch to branch until he landed on the ground "here this should make battling those mechs weapons a little easier" he said showing the proto tool to Rook

"Are you sure I should be using this, I do not even know what it does," Rook said gingerly taking the weapon and inspecting it.

"It has a lot of different function, here there is one that I think will suit you" Ben said taking it back from Rook, fiddling around with it a little before it folded out into a bow. "See, now you run your hand over this part before you pull back on the string and in makes an arrow, then you just aim and shoot like usual" Ben explained as he showed his Amar and shot a near by tree " here you try" he offered.

Rook did as Ben instructed, taking the mechanical bow, copying what Ben had showed, hitting a tree in the middle "This does work well" Rook smiled.

"Good cause it is yours now" Ben said smiling "I know its not much of a gift since I took it from a bad guy, but hopefully it is useful" he said bashfully scratching his cheek.

"I do not need gifts, I have you," Rook purred, hugging and nuzzling Ben.

Ben smiled, nuzzling and hugging Blonko in return, even though what Rook said was so corny, it was surprising touching. Mostly thanks to Rook sounding so honest as he said it, Ben couldn't help but feel happy hearing it

Rook let out a low content purr, loving every moment he got with his Amar in his arms.

"We should probably get going do not want anyone from the village catching up with us" Ben suggested nuzzling Rook reluctant to leave his Amar's hold feeling so safe.

"Good thinking," Rook said, not wanting any of the hunters following them in hopes of getting close to Ben.

"We should try getting to higher ground. That way I can spot any ships that try landing" Ben said, looking up at Rook, lingering in their hug for a few more moments.

"There are mountains beyond the forest," Rook replied, kissing Ben's ear "We could set up camp there."

"Sounds like a good idea, lead the way" Ben said forcing himself to take a step away from the hug, and grabbing Rook's hand to keep some contact between them.

Rook lead Ben out of the forest, showing him what fruit to eat as they walked. Ben trying one along the way, but had the purple fruit explode on him.

"urge why do fruits on this planet hate me" Ben groaned/

"I do not mind if you get a little mess," Rook purred, licking Ben's face clean.

"Hehe cut it out Blonko, that tickles" he laughed as Rook licked his lightly furry cheeks.

"I like cleaning you," he purred, licking up some juice on Ben's neck. The Hero blushed as a heated shiver ran down his spine as Rook licked his neck.

"How did you manage to get it all over you," Rook asked as he licked behind his ear.

"Really good at making messes I guess" Ben lightly laugh trying to hid his slight arousal as Rook's tongue brushed against his ear.

Blonko had no idea how to tell Ben what a hard time he was having, wanting nothing more than to claim his body, wanting to mate his Amar for hours.

"I think I'm clean enough" Ben said, gently pulling away fighting back his blush "we should keep moving."

"That would be best," Rook agreed, knowing he may not be able to control himself, if he kept licking his pretty Amar.

Ben slide his hand back into Rook's before they started walking again. Blonko making  
sure they stayed hidden when they crossed paths with some hunters, though Ben didn't fully know why as he was still in a Revannahgander form.

Rook kept looking over his shoulder, worried hunters or the mercenaries might be after them, no one would take his Amar from him.

Ben form glowed green before changing back to his human form "looks like we'll really have to be careful avoiding hunters now"

Rook nodded and nuzzled Ben, happy to see him in his real form.

"What?" Ben said smiling as rook nuzzled him not sure what made him suddenly in a nuzzling mood again.

"I just missed seeing you in your real form," Rook said nuzzling Ben's neck and kissing his lips. Ben gently kissing Blonko back, happy Rook seemed to like his real form over his Revannahgander one.

Rook cupped Ben's face and deepened their kiss, the human teen wrapping his arms around rook pulling himself closer, pressing their bodies together. Rook purred into the kiss and rubbed his Amar's bottom.

Ben blushed and pulled away from the kiss, feeling Rooks hands fondle his butt. "We should probably get to the mountain before it gets dark" Ben said trying very hard not to stutter.

Rook did his best to gain some control back, smiling at Ben "You are right, Amar."

Ben reluctantly taking a step away from Rook seeing that Blonko's eyes were slightly dilated "lead the way"

Rook took Ben up to the mountains, finding a cave for them to camp in for the night.

Ben helping rook set up camp, thankful for the many summers with his grandfather, but kept having the sense he was being watched and kept catching Rook staring at him in the corner of his eye.

"Everything okay rook?" Ben asked.

"Yes, you are just hard not to look at, "Rook responded.

"I hope you mean that in a good way" Ben teased.

"Of course I do," Rook purred, eyes gazing over Ben's form.

The human blushed looking away from his Revonnahgander, "maybe we should grab some dinner before the sun sets" Ben suggested, feeling like Rook was... hungry.

"You stay here and rest, I will go hunting," Rook said taking his new weapon, ready to hunt.

"Hey I'll come with you, it's boring sitting around by myself" Ben pouted.

"Alright Ben, but try to be careful," Rook said protectively.

"No worries" the human assured lifting up the omnitix "I know how to take care of myself"

Rook smiled, glad his amar could take care of himself. Leading ben Ben, the human doing his best to step were Blonko stepped so he wouldn't make so much noise. Rook was much stealthier than Ben and could move faster. The teenage hero doing his best to keep up, luckily the Revonnahgander noticed and slowed down so his Amar wouldn't fall behind.

Ben gave rook an apologetic smile "sorry I'm slowing you down... maybe I could change into an something better" Ben offered fiddling with his omnitrix, Rook's hand grabbing his none omnitrix wrist, stopping him from selecting a form.

"You do not need to change Ben," Rook said seriously.

Ben was a little surprised but nodded "okay blonko" he said softly.

Rook stayed close to Ben's side, deciding to gather fruit for dinner, the human flipped the edges of his shirt to make a kind of bucket to so he could hold more fruit, not thinking about what the exposed skin of his lower back and stomach would do to Rook.

The Revonnahgander growled huskily at the revealed skin, wanting to nip and kiss it.

"This type of fruit is okay right?" Ben asked pointing at some some red fruit that looked like banana's.

Rook cleared his head and nodded, "Yes, you should like them, they are very sweet."

"Awesome" Ben said adding a few to his shirt basket "which fruits do you like best rook?"

"I have always preferred the amber olsa." Rook said.

"alright" Ben said very carefully picking them "these things seem to like exploding on me"

"Then I will just lick you clean," Rook suggested helpfully with a low purr.

Ben blush fumbling with his words, feeling his blood rush south hearing Rooks low tone, but quickly gave up trying to come up with a reply, as anything he would say would just be more embarrassing, Rook smiling fondly at his cute amar.

"Umm I think we should head back to camp" Ben said, trying to beat back his blush.

"Of course Amar," Rook said leading him back to the cave.

Ben was very carful carrying the fruit all the way back to the cave "Aha got all this fruit here and not one exploded on me" Ben said proudly, before nearly jumping out of his skin as an unexpected clap of thunder startled him, Ben managing to catch half the fruit while the rest paltered all over his clothes skin and hair "Awe man" Ben groaned.

"We should probably get you out of those clothes," Rook said without thinking, his voice deep and husky.

"Yeah" Ben said looking down at himself not liking the feeling of being so sticky barley paying attention to the tone of rook's voice, so disappointed in himself "can you help me put the none damage fruit away?"

Rook nodded quickly and carefully put the food away, then came back to help Ben undress. The Human was halfway pealing off his shirt, when Rook's warm furry hands where suddenly on his shirt helping him pull the sticky fabric off his soft pale skin.

"Thanks" Ben squeaked.

"We will need to find a place to wash these," Rook said, glad he had spare clothe for Ben through didn't plan to give them to him tonight.

"Maybe it will rain and we can just hang them outside to wash" Ben suggested as he started pealing off his pants. Rook felt his cock start to get erect as he watched his Amar.

Ben looked over at Blonko blushing seeing the hungry look in Rook's eyes, lifting his pants up to block Rook's view like he would use a towel.

"C-could you stop staring at me like that" Ben stuttered and blushed.

"Like what," Rook asked prowling closer, eyes dilating.

"Like you are now" Ben said walking backwards "like I'm a bucket of chilly fries or something" he stuttered blushing more as he backed into a wall.

Rooks look turned confused, "What are chilly fries?"

"It's one of my favourite foods on my planet" Ben explained lowering his pants a little, his guard falling a little.

"What is your planet like," Rook asked, noticing his Amar's nervousness.

"it's kind of hard to explain there are a lot of humans, but more and more aliens are starting to live on earth as well... there's a lot of technology, and tall buildings in the main cities, most of my planet is covered in water, and theres also lots of plant life, but that varies depending where you are on earth" Ben explained relaxing more, his arms and face still covered with fruit juice.

"Let me help you clean up," Rook purred, moving closer knowing he needed to ease his nervous Amar, his eyes dilating as he licked his lips.

"I-I can clean myself" Ben squeaked, blushing knowing exactly how Rook was going to clean him.

Rook gently took Ben's hand and started licking his arm, nipping lightly at the skin.

"Blonko y-you don't have to do that" he stuttered goose bumps forming along his skin where the Revonnahgander's teeth grazed over.

"I want to,"Rook purred, nipping at Ben's wrist.

The human teen hummed, as the nip sent a shiver through his whole body, "o-okay."

Rook kept licking, kissing and nipping up Ben's arm, the human did his best to keep his breathing even as he leaned more heavily against the wall behind him.

Once Ben's arm was clean Rook moved to the other one. The human tried to relax as his Revonnahgander licked his arm... it felt good, but he was more then half naked. Ben felt exposed and venerable, making the human a little nervous, even though he trusted Rook he had a hard time completely trusting anyone.

"Just relax Amar," Rook said in a soothing husky voice.

"Sorry" Ben muttered "I'm just… nervous"

"Just let me know if you want me to stop," Rook said.

"No, I don't want you to stop" Ben said shaking his head "but umm…" the human looked down and away from Blonko, he had never been intimate like this with anyone before, and didn't know what to do.

"Just relax and let me take care of you my Amar," Rook purred, licking his wrist.

Another warm shiver ran down the human's spine "I don't think I know how..." Ben admitted shifting his weight from foot to foot, he always had trouble just staying still and relaxing.

"Would you like to lay down," Rook asked huskily, looking over at the cot.

"yes" Ben said shyly, nodding slowly.

Rook gently laid his Amar on the cot, licking and kissing his face. Ben doing his best to just relax, and trust Blonko to make him feel good.

Rook's mouth kissed down Ben's body, licking a nipple. The human gasped feeling a spike of pleasure, slowly breathing out a moan, his nipples perking as Rook's slightly rough tongue licked the sensitive nubs.

Hearing Ben gasp in pleasure Rook did it again, his Amar letting out a low moan underneath him.

"I love the sounds you make Amar," Rook purred, rubbing the nipple with his tongue.

"Blonko" Ben mewed in pleasure arching his chest towards his Amar.

Rook started to stroke Ben's cock through his underwear.

"Blonko" Ben whimpered his cock getting harder under Rook's touch.

Bonko sucking on his Amar's nipple, brushing against it with a fang. Ben letting in a sharp breath, both feeling nervous and a slight thrill as he felt his fangs graze his hard nubs. Enjoying Ben's reaction, Rook did it again.

"Bonko" Ben whimper and moan a tent forming in his boxers.

Rook let out a low purr at hearing Ben say his name, rubbing their cocks together. The Human moaned loudly cheeks flushing, as a new wave of pleasure washed over him. Ben moving his hips against rooks to feel more, his cock straining against the confines of his boxers.

"You are so beautiful Amar," Rook purred, seeing the pleasured look on Ben's face, grinding their hips together.

"Blonko" Ben moaned looking into Rook's eyes, he had touched himself before but not much more then that, and just feeling the heat of his Amar's cock rub against his through their underclothing felt ten times better. The human had no idea what to do with himself, but knew it was unfair for rook to have so much clothes on right now gripped rook's top and tugged on it "this off" the human panted.

Rook let out a purring growl, standing up and stripping for Ben, showing his slim but muscular body. Ben sitting up a little watching, his green eyes grazing over every inch of the Revennahganders exposed skin, his boxers feeling tighter and tighter as he watched. The human having a growing urge to touch Blonko.

Rook lowered himself, hovering over Ben, "My body belongs to you just as yours belong to me, you may touch me if you wish Amar."

Ben nodded cheeks flushed, as he reached out, placing his hands on Rooks shoulders slowly running his hands down the soft fur covered skin down along his arms, feeling the finally tone muscles "man you're so… solid" Ben marvelled as his hands slowly traveled back up rook's arms brushing his fur the opposite way before his fingers traced over the fine toned muscles of his torso "and super soft" he commented with a smile.

Rook purred as he was petted, his own hands trailing down Ben's smooth body.

The human's hands explored the Revonnahgander's body, memorizing it as he searched for a possible soft spot on Blonko's body, though the Revonnahgander felt pretty damn muscular everywhere. The hardest part of Rook's body was rubbing against Ben, getting harder and hotter.

The human's hands ran back up Rook's body wrapping around Blonko's neck gently pulling him down to Ben "I trust you blonko" Ben said before kissing the Revonnahgander.

Rook purred into the kiss, slipping a hand into Ben's boxers. the human's body shivered his cock twitching as he felt a hand that wasn't his own touch his hard length. Blonko moved down and sucked on Ben's nipple as he stroked his erection, teasing the tip.

Ben moaned out "Blonko~" as his hands tightly gripped his shoulders, arching his chest into Rook's mouth as his cock leaked pre-cum over rook's hand. The Revonnahgander's fangs brushed against his Amar's nipples, his free hand teasing the other nipple.

"Blonko" Ben groaned out, tightening his grip curling in on himself as he tried so hard not to cum so soon.

"No need to hold back, Amar," Rook purred.

That was all Ben needed to let go, moaning loudly, cumin in his boxers and over Rook's hand, before falling back onto the cot panting. That was the most intense orgasm Ben had ever had, and the human also having a feeling, Blonko had more in store for him.

Rook brought his cum covered hand to his mouth, licking it clean while looking at this Amar. Ben watched blushing before gently grabbing Blonko's hand and pulling it towards him, licking a few drops of his cum off Rook's fingers.

The Revonnahgander growled, yanking down his Amar's boxers the human gasped with the sudden movement worried for a moment he did something wrong, before he quickly realizing himself stripped bare his boxers tore.

"oh man" Ben stuttered out starting at Rook as he stood up to finish stripping, showing his naked body to his amar, large purple and red cock twitching as it was exposed.

"If you are nervous, we can stop," Rook said noticing Ben's reaction.

"No, no" Ben said quickly, shaking his head sitting up "I… I okay I am nervous, but it's just that I've never done this before so" Ben lightly blushed looking up at Blonko  
"ummm just go easy on me"

"Just let me know if you want me to stop," Rook said softly, kissing his way down Ben's body.

"Okay" Ben sweetly breathed out nodding his head, his hands grazing over rook's arms as Blonko traveled down his body. Rook purring under his amar's petting, lingering over Ben's ches sucking on his nipples.

Ben moaned arching his chest, running his fingers through Rook's soft fur as his hands traveled up and down his arms. Blonko gripping his Amar's cock gently stroking and fondling his sack. 

"B-blonko" Ben moaned shivering, his cock growing harder in Rook's hand, the Revonnahgander moved down and gave his Amar's cock a lick.

"OH gol-Blonko" Ben moaned his cock leaking pre-cum as he felt rough cat tongue licks ran over the hot sensitive skin of his cock. The Revonnahgander's tongue rubbing all over his Amar's cock. Ben panting and moaning, gripping Rook's long mane hair, his cock leaking out so much pre-cum it dribbled down his twitching cock.

Rook licked up any cum that dripped from Ben's cock, rubbing his thighs to help relax him.

"this feels way too good" Ben panted gradually relaxing under Blonko's touch, surprisingly enjoying how much control Rook seemed to have over him. The Revannahgander starting to suck harder, wanting his Amar to feel even better.

"So good ahhh" Ben moaned out cumin again shooting his hot seed into Rook's mouth, blushing and groaning for coming so soon after the last "s-sorry" he panted out.

Rook drank up all of Ben's seed, pulling away and licking his lips, "Do not be, I quite enjoyed the taste~"

Ben whole face turned red staring at Blonko "a-are you serious" the human stuttered both surprised and aroused. Rook smirked and leaned up to make out with Ben. The human mewed into the kiss his cheeks hot as he tasted the salt of his own seed.

Rook breaking the kiss and flipping Ben around so he was on his hands and knees, his ass in the air, spreading his cheeks to see his puckered hole.

"woah, blonko wha-what are you doing?" Ben asked curiously, glancing back at Blonko. He trusted rook, but still wanted to know what was happening.

Rook gave Ben a smirk before giving his hole a long lick. The human gasped in pleasure throwing his head back as he experienced yet another new kind of pleasure.  
Blonko rubbed his Amar's cheeks to help him relax, licking and nipping at his puckered virgin hole. Ben panting and mewing under Blonko, his cock growing hard again.

Rook pushed his tongue into Ben's hole, reaching around to stroke his cock.

"Blonko" the human moaned burring his face in the pillow.

Rook pushed his tongue in deeper, wanting to hear Ben moan, and the teenager could do little more than moan and pant, his legs trembling slightly. Blonko wiggled his tongue around inside of him.

"Blonko" Ben whimpered in pleasure his cock leaking pre-cum.

Once Ben's hole was wet enough Rook pushed in a finger. The Human sharply gasped his ass tightening around Blonko's finger as in invaded his insides. Rook growled, feeling how tight his Aram was, wiggling his tongue and finger inside of him.

"Blonko" Ben whimpered feeling himself stretch.

Rook wasn't sure if he was hurting Ben so he moved more slowly. The human relaxed a little breathing deeply. Blonko kept moving gently, till his amar started to relax, Ben ass loosening around the Revonnahgander's finger.

Rook wiggled his finger around a little more before gently adding a second one. Ben breathing wavered as he did his best to stay relaxed. Blonko gently thrusting his fingers, rubbing Ben's thighs to help him relax.

"this feels good" Ben softly moaned.

"I will make sure it stays feeling that way," Rook promised.

"I know" Ben said looking back at Blonko smiling

Rook twisted and spread his fingers.

"Blonko" Ben moaned feeing himself stretch more, panting as he forced his body to stay relaxed not wanting Blonko to see any discomfort. Rook kissing Ben's back to help him relax, nipping at his neck.

"I'm okay" Ben reassured nuzzling Blonko back, panting slowly.

Rook nodded against his skin as kept thrusting his fingers, licking and nipping Ben's neck. The human mewed and moaned under Blonko starting to buckle his hips against his thrusting fingers.

Once Ben seemed relaxed enough, Rook started to twist and spread his fingers.

"Blonko" Ben moaned his grip tightening on the pillow as he pushed his ass towards Rook's hand.

"Ben," Rook purred back, nuzzling his Amar lovingly.

Ben returning the nuzzling the best he could, oddly feeling safe with Blonko towering over his body. All while Rook kept thrusting his fingers, turning Ben's head so they could kiss. The human mewing into the kiss running his tongue over Rook's lower lip wondering if Blonko's kind did french kissing.

Rook purred as his Amar's tongue slide into his mouth and sucked on Ben's tongue , playing wit it. The Human leaning into the kiss the best he could trying to rubbing his soft tongue against Rook's rougher one.

While Ben was distracted Blonko added a third finger to help prepare him.The human barely even noticed lost in the kiss.

Once Rook thought Ben was prepared enough he pulled his fingers out. The human gently breaking the kiss bitting his lip nervously guessing what was coming next.

"We can stop if you want," Rook offered, sensing his mates nervousness.

Ben shook his head "no I want to keep going" Ben said "but... can I face you, while umm you know"

Rook smiled, turning Ben around hugging him before them around so his Amar was on top of him, "Here, this way you can control the pace."

The human blushed "you sure?" Ben asked not wanting to step over any alien boundaries.

"Of course Ben, unless this does not please you," Rook said, not wanting to upset Ben.

"no, no, this is good" Ben said smiling reassuringly "just, could you" Ben guided rook's hand to hold his hips "help me out a little" he asked, as he lined himself up with Rook; hot to the touch, cock.

Blonko smiled and gently helped Ben lower himself onto his cock. The human balanced his hands on the Revonnahgander's chest, as he pushed Rook's cock into him, his cheeks flushing as he felt Blonko filling his ass.

Rook teased Ben's nipples to help him relax.

"Blonko" Ben panted as more of Rook's cock was slide into his tight warm ass, any discomfort was pushed aside with the pleasure Blonko was giving him.

"Ben...Amar, so tight," Rook growled, trying to keep himself under control so he didn't just thrust into Ben.

"S-sorry" Ben moaned pausing "i-is it too much?"

"No, it is perfect," Rook growled, bringing his head down to kiss his Amar.

Ben leaned into the kiss and deepened it, as he further lowed himself down, his ass swallowing more of Blonko's length. Rook growling, having a hard time not just fucking Ben

Ben gently broke the kiss "sorry should I go slower?" Ben asked innocently.

"No, it is fine," Rook said, trying to gain some control.

"Okay if your sure" Ben said leaning forward kissing rook again. The human moaning and shivering as he pushed the last of Rook's cock into him.

"How does it feel," Rook asked agains his Amar's soft lips

"Really good" Ben moaned, "I feel so connected to you"

"I am happy to be one with my Amar," Rook purred, kissing Ben.

Ben moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blonko's neck as he got used to his Revonnahgander's size. Rook struggling to keep himself from moving into Ben's tight heat. The human slowly starting to lift his hips up and down Blonko's staff.

Rook looked breaking the kiss to look up at Ben, thinking of how beautiful he was.

"Oh god Blonko you feel so hot inside of me" Ben moaned, feeling the alien cock rub against his sensitive inner walls

"And you are so soft and tight," Rook purred, teasing Ben's nipples.

"Blonko~" Ben moaned trying to keep the movement of his hips steady as his Amar played with his body. Rook gently rocking his hips up into Ben, gently clawing at his chest. Goose bumps foamed along Ben's skin feeling rook's sharp claws gently grazing his chest sending a thrill through his body that made his cock twitch.

Rook liked the reaction so he did it again. Ben moaning arching into Blonko's touch as he steadily rode his cock getting used to the new but really good feeling.

Rook brought Ben's head down for a kiss, the human moaning into the kiss, as his riding pace quickened, Ben cock twitching and leaking pre-cum.

Rook brought his hand to his Amar's cock, gently stroking it.

"Blonko" Ben moaned his name against the kiss slamming himself down on Rook, as he felt his release nearing.

"Ben...my Amar," He purred against his lovers lips, helping Ben mover faster.

It didn't take long for the human to come, breaking the kiss to cry out in pleasure. Rook growling and cummed in his mate.

The human, shivering and moaning as he felt Rook's hot seed pour deep into him, marking Ben as Blonko's "it feels so hot" Ben panted.

"I can feel it through your stomach," Rook purred, putting a hand on the human's tummy.

"Seriously?" Ben blushed putting a hand over his stomach "oh wow you can" Ben said a little amazed figuring Revonnahgander cum was way hotter than a human's "guess this really makes me yours now huh?" Ben asked, shyly smiling.

"Yes Amar," Rook purred, flipping them around so Ben on his back, kissing him and rocking his hips.

Ben moaned and trembled in pleasure under rook, not expecting another round so quickly. Rook moved around, trying to find his Amar's sweet spot.

Ben felt a spike of pleasure, stars shooting through his vision, instantly getting hard and crying out in pleasure as rook hit something inside of him "oh man do that again" Ben moaned.

Rook smirked and hit that spot fast and hard with his hot cock. Ben turning into a moaning mess under his Amar, clinging to the Revannahgander so lost in pleasure he didn't know what to do with himself.

Rook kissed Ben, lifting his hips so he could go deeper. The Human's pleasured cries being muffled by the kiss, as his teenage cock started twitching and leaking pre-cum again. Rook pressing their bodies together, his abs rubbing against Ben's cock.

The human screamed out Blonko's name into the kiss as he came on Rook's finely tone abs. The Revonnahgander growled and cummed in his Amar again.

Ben grip around Rook loosen falling back onto the cot and pillow panting hard, his cheeks flushing as more of Blonko's hot liquid filled him, the teenager felt dizzy with pleasure, the virgin having never come four times in one night.

Rook lost in something primal, flipped Ben around so the human was on his stomach and started thrusting again. Ben panting and moaning, legs trembling trying to keep his hips up as Blonko mated with him. Rook was having trouble holding himself back, thrusting faster and stroking his Amar's cock.

"Blonko" Ben whimpered, getting too much pleasure too fast.

"Do you want me to stop," Rook asked, slowing down his thrusts.

"n-no" Ben panted already feeling himself starting to grow hard again "just not so much, human's don't using keep going like this" Ben explained wondering how long Revennahgander's love sessions went.

"Sorry, I will try to be more gentle," Rook said.

"Thanks" Ben said leaning up and nuzzling Blonko.

Rook thrust gently into Ben, the human mewing in pleasure rocking his hips back against Blonko's thrust. The Revannahgander leaning forward to whisper sweet thing into Ben's ear. The human blushing and moaning, trembling under the feral alien, as heard Rook praised his body and soul, all while merging their bodies in the most intimate way possible for two living beings.

Rook went on about how smart, caring, brave and amazing Ben was. The human loved hearing praise, mewing in pleasure and buckling his hips faster into Blonko's thrust, his cock twitching between his legs.

"My beautiful Amar," he purred in Ben's ear.

That sent the human over the edge, crying out Blonko's name in bliss, as he came. Rook Bit Ben's neck as his mate was in the height of pleasure, as he cummed into his Amar once again.

Ben so lost in pleasure he barely even felt the bite, more distracted with Rook's hot seed pouring into him.

Rook licked the spot he bit, as his cock kept cumming in Ben.

"Oh Blonko so much" Ben moaned cheek's flushing, as so much of Rook's hot seed filled him to the brim.

Blonko wasn't sure what it was, but he couldn't stop cumming, his seed continuing to spill into Ben.

"Blonko" Ben panted and moaned as his stomach started expanding filling with so much cum, it felt so good, the human wondered if this was a Revonnahgander ability or something biological. Cum leaking down Ben's tights as Blonko stopped cumming.

Rook rolled them onto their sides, spooning up against Ben, "Get some rest Amar."

"Okay" Ben slowly nodded, intertwining his fingers with Rook's before letting sleep take him, the bite mark Blonko left, shining in the moon light that seeped into the cave.

Rook couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy and complete. Blonko happy to have finally found his amar, never planning on letting him go


	9. Split Trouble

Rook woke up before the sun roose, smiling as he fond his Amar still in his arms. Blonko spent the time between twilight and morning running his fingers through Ben's hair. Rook admiring his Amar, taking in the quiet moment with him while he could.

It was quite sometime after the sun started rising before Ben started to stir. "hmm morning" Ben said with a yawn opening his eyes but not moving his head, enjoying the feeling of rook's claw playing with his hair.

"Morning Amar," Rook purred, nuzzling Ben lovingly and kissing his neck.

"hmmmm I can't remember the last time I slept so well" Ben hummed.

"Me either," Rook said, nipping at the skin behind his ear.

Ben softly moaning "hmm wonder if it will feel twice as good in a real bed"

"It will feel good to me no matter where we are," Rook said still nuzzling him.

Ben smiled nuzzling Blonko back "hmm you do have a way with making me feel REALLY good"

"I enjoy making you feel good Amar," Rook purred huskily.

"I hope I made you feel pretty good last night" Ben said shyly, he was so lost in pleasure and all the new experiences, that he barely did anything to return the pleasure.

"You made me feel very good Amar," Rook assured him. 

Ben smiled in relief "that's good" he said looking back at Blonko hissing slightly, feeling the unexpected sting of Rook's bite mark.

"Sorry Amar," he said kissing and licking the spot.

"Hmm what is this" Ben asked curiously, using two of his fingers feeling over the bite mark.

"A claim mark, my apologizes, I should have told you about it," Rook said.

"So this is a way to show others I'm taken?" Ben asked

"yes, through I am not sure if it will show when you transform," Rook said.

"hopefully it at least shows in my Revannahgander form" Ben replied "than maybe other hunters will stop trying to court me."

"They might just challenge me for the right to court you," Rook said.

"why would they challenge you, I already showed... kind of publicly, that I choose you"

"You are very beautiful Ben, I do not think that would stop any of them," Rook said.

Ben sighed "even thought they will probably run or try to kill me if they saw me transform."

"Or they may want you more if they see how beautiful you are in this form," Rook purred kissing Ben

Ben leaned into the kiss, before gently pulling away smiling up at Blonko, "maybe" he admitted since Rook's siblings seemed to think he was pretty in his human from. It wasn't hard to imagine others of their kind would too "and you do look cute when you're jealous" Ben teased.

"Would you not be jealous if others flirted with me?" Rook asked.

"yes" Ben frowned, "young one already kind of told me your pretty popular."

"I never felt a connection with anyone the way I feel with you," Rook admitted, nuzzling Ben affectionately.

"Same" Ben replied nuzzling rook back.

Rook smiled and kissed Ben, the human returned the kiss, his hand gently squeezing Blonko's hand, and he squeezed Ben hand in return as he deepened their kiss.

"hmmm we should... probably.... get moving soon" Ben muttered against Blonko's lips.

"Good idea," Rook said nuzzling Ben, pulling his cock out of him.

Ben let out a long groaned as Rook pulled out of him, feeling empty without of Blonko inside of him and a little sore.

"Are you feeling alright Amar?" Rook asked rubbing Ben's bottom, "I was not too rough was I?"

"I"m okay just a little sore" he reassured.

Rook kissed his bite mark on Ben, helping him get up, then got dressed.

Ben doing his best to hid his slight limp after he changed and helped pack up their camp, however; Rook noticed the limp and as soon as their things were together, he picked Ben up to carry him.

"Rook put me down I can walk" Ben said trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"Do you want to walk with a limp," Rook asked

"It's better them be carried around" Ben pouted.

"I like carrying you around," Rook purred, affectionately nuzzling him, making Ben sigh.

"fine, you can carry me for a little while" Ben muttered.

"Do you want to see if you can transform encase we are spotted," Rook asked.

"Yeah that will probably be a good idea" Ben agreed "but put be down first, encase I turn into something else."

Rook gently put Ben down, trying to make sure he didn't make his Amar hurt any more than he already did.

Ben selected the Revennahgander form, and change into Goot Kirby the bite mark visible along the base of his neck.

 

"My mark stayed," Rook said happily, hugging his Amar and nuzzling his neck.

Ben blushed from the sudden hug, Blonko's touch feeling so much warmer, and the need to have his Amar close was so much stronger in this form. Ben softly purring as he hugged and nuzzled Rook back.

"This mark means a lot huh?" Ben asked.

"It does," Rook purred, licking the spot.

A warm shiver ran down his spine feeling Blonko's tongue brush over the bite mark "so I'm not surprised later... what does this mark mean to your people?"

"It is something to show that we are together, but it will not stop others from fighting my claim," Rook said.

"So pretty much it says we've had sex, but won't stop others from hitting on me?" Ben clarified.

"Basically, yes" he nodded, "Not that I blame them."

"So your saying if I was claimed by someone else, you would fight them for me?"

"Of course I would, who would not fight for you," Rook questioned, "You are beautiful and perfect, anyone would be lucky to have you."

Ben laughed a little, trying to do a mental count of how many people in his life would disagree with Blonko's words. Rook giving him a questioning, and very puzzled look.

"Sorry" Ben quickly apologized not wanting Rook to think he said something wrong "it is just that I have... courted people before and none of them really ended very well for me."

"They are fools then," Rook said kissing his Amar lovingly.

Ben melted into the kiss holding Blonko tighter, the Revonnahgander sliding his slightly rough tongue into his mouth. Ben mewing rubbing his tongue against Rook's playfully. Blonko growling softly holding his Amar closer enjoying Ben's taste.

They remained lipped lock for sometime, before Ben managed to get enough will power to gently pull away "I think your sister is right, we do have a hard time keeping off each other"

"Sorry, you are just so hard to resist," Rook purred huskily, giving him a sexy smirk that made curtain parts of Ben's body heat up.

"it's hard to argue with that" Goot replied smirking back up at his Amar, Blonko nuzzling Ben, gently taking his hand as they started walking, making sure to put more distance between them and Rook's village.

Ben smiled walking hand in hand with Blonko, just holding someone hand shouldn't be making his chest swell with warmth like it was. Ben partly blaming the extra feelings on his Revonnahgander form, but couldn't say he minded it in the least.

"Maybe now that we're further away from the village, we won't have to deal with anymore people trying to court me" Ben said, having the urge to talk, he was never good at stay quiet for long.

"Let us hope so," Rook said, his voice getting a bit dark.

"Though it would be funny seeing there reactions, when they see your bite mark" Goot mused

"They may try challenging me to a fight," Rook replied.

"I could change and fight them for you, that would probably freak them out" he offered.

"Too risky, I can fight them on my own," Rook assured "Other wise they may go back to the village and alert Master Kundo"

"Master Kundo?… was he the scary guy that asked to talk to you the other day?" Ben asked.

"Yes, no one would dare defy him if he ordered a search for us," Rook explained.

"yep decently a scary guy" Ben muttered "he did not seem overly thrilled with me, and that is with him thinking I am one of you"

"Luckily he believed you were from another village, but did not believe the story of you being captured by the outsiders," Rook said.

"Hopefully he keeps believing I am one of you... I got enough people after me as it is" Ben sighed.

"Do not worry Amar, I will not let anyone harm you," Rook promised, lightly squeezing his hand

"Thanks Blonko" Ben smiled, walking a little closer to Rook their arms brushing against one another.

"So how long do you think it will take your family to find you," Rook asked.

"I don't know it's surprising they haven't found me yet" Ben hummed "Gwen; my cousin, she's got magical powers and is kind of an expert at tracking me...they might even be on the planet by now, but with my communicator on my omnitrix not working there's no way to know for sure."

"I hope they do not draw too much attention to themselves," Rook said

"Gwen and most plumbers will be fine"Ben assured than paused "unless she brought Kevin... than you should worry...he has an ability to make things worst."

"If we are lucky, there will not be a fight," Rook said.

"Yeah I don't have that kind of luck" Ben sighed and not even a moment later...

"Ah Goot, I see Rook has failed to even take you in the right direction of your village" Rook's rival said running up to them through the brushes.

"How kind of you to follow us," Rook glared, wondering why it had to be him of all people.

"I knew you weren't skill enough to guild…" Yuchi's words fell flat seeing the bite mark on Goot, his gaze then turning to Rook, glaring daggers at him and growling lowly "you marked Goot?"

"Yes," Rook said simply, hiding Ben behind him.

"How dare you trick Goot into letting you mark him" Yuchi growled baring his fangs.

"Tricked?! I wasn't tricked" Ben said insulted, but was ignored.

"Goot Kirby is my Amar," Rook growled in his defence, his fangs also showing.

"of course you would think the pretties Revonnahgander is your Amar" Yuchi growled unimpressed, his claws extending and attacking Rook before Ben could defend Blonko's words.

Rook flipped his rival to the ground, putting a foot on his chest to keep him from getting up. "I will only say this once, leave us alone!" Blonko growled.

Yuchi's growled, eyes dilating his hair standing up making him look more feral, as he clawed and twisted Rook's foot to make him loose his balance, quickly jumping onto his feet "that is not going to happen" he growled before lunging at Rook.

Ben so wrapped in the fight, didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him. Two hands reaching out from the bushes behind him. Grabbing Ben with one hand and muffling his mouth with the other, as they pulled the transforming hero into the brushes. Ben tried to attacking, but his claws dug into wood like skin "Chill Ben" the voice behind him said, making Ben freeze and stop struggling slowly glancing back at his capture.

"Kevin..." Ben muttered, unimpressed with the snatch and grab "how did you know it was me?" Ben questioned.

"You're the only one of the natives I've scene with green eyes" Kevin replied, getting a flat looked from Ben as Kevin was betting a lot on eye colour. "come on we got to get out of here" he said pulling Ben further away from the fight.

"No, I can't leave Blonko" Ben said dragging his feet, trying to pull out of Kevin's hold, his heart racing, he couldn't leave Rook, if they dragged him off the planet he might never see his Amar again.

Ben was not listening to Kevin at all, even going as far as scratching and kicking him. Kevin doing his best to stay calm as he kept trying to convince Ben that they needed to get away from the natives as they were insane and wild. The Irony of Ben being in the natives form and acting insane and wild was not lost on him.

Rook fought his rival, but when he noticed Ben was missing. Blonko was done playing, he threw a few well placed hits and floored his rival knocking him out in the process. Rook quickly rushed around to find his Amar. 

Kevin cursed seeing Rook heading towards and panicked knocking Ben out, tossing him over his shoulder and maked a run for it.

 

"Let go of my Amar," Rook growled when he saw Ben get knocked out, assuming that the man might be working with the mercenaries from before.

"Back off wild thing" Kevin said shooting wood splinters at Rook "I am taking him home"

"I am going with Ben," Rook said glaring and dodging his attacks.

"What!? oh no I'm not bring any strays" Kevin said as he kept running trying to get away from the wild looking alien.

Rook knew the forests better that Kevin, so he was able to jump the trees and get in front of him.

"Woah how- what" Kevin looked behind him then at Rook again "Damn you guys move fast, guess no point in out running you" Kevin said carefully putting Ben's limp body on the ground, touching one of the boulders near by, and turning his skin into the material.

Rook taking note of how gently this alien was treating Ben "If you are a friend of Ben's... I do not wish to harm you," Rook said, but still took a defensive stance, "But I am not sure if you are since you knocked him out."

"Dude you got him brain washed or something" Kevin countered, he had never scene Ben down right panic like that before, "what did you do to him?" Kevin said not trusting Rook in the least.

"Ben Tennyson is my Amar, I would not do anything to harm him," Rook insisted, angry and insulted that someone would think he would hurt Ben.

"Yeah right" Kevin scoffed, lunging to attack only to be stopped mid air, surrounded by a pink aura.

"Kevin lets hear him out" Gwen scolded, Rook's attention turing to what he assumed was a female, she had blue clothes, purple skin, glowing pink eyes, and short glowing pink hair. "If you don't mind me asking" Gwen said turning to Rook "What is your name, and what is Ben to you?"

"My name is Rook Blonko and Ben Tennyson is my Amar," Rook said. At their confused looks he continued, "He is my soul mate."

Gwen smiled, and Kevin scoffed rolling his eyes. Gewn not so gently letting him fall back to the ground. "I'm Gwen, Ben cousins, and you've meant Kevin" she said, before she caught the sight of a knocked out native, quickly sensing that it was Ben. "One of you mind telling me what happened to Ben?" she asked walking towards his knocked out form waving her hand over his head as small bits of purple light pouring out.

"Kevin here knocked Ben out," Rook growled, glaring at Kevin.

Kevin wasn't affected when Rook growled at him, having dealt with a lot larger and scarier things than him. But, when Gwen glared at him, he quickly took a couple of steps away from her, Ben groaning lightly as he slowly woke up.

Rook quickly rushed to his side, "Ben, Amar, are you alright," he asked, gently brushing hair out of his face.

"I'm okay, Blonko" Ben reassured gently placing his hand over Blonko's "But Kevin's going to have a talk with Rath later" Ben grumbled, sitting up, before glaring at his friend and attacker today.

Kevin groaned "Oh come on! I through you were brained wash or-"

"Don't do any serious damage" Gwen requested of her cousin, cutting off her boyfriend.

"No promises" Ben grumbled, but it was hard to stay mad when he felt his body melt a little as Rook nuzzled him, Blonko happy he was alright.

Ben smiled nuzzling him, before his Amar helped him back onto his feet. "You're lucky we were able to find you, those guys went to a lot of trouble making sure even I had a hard time tracking you down." Gwen explained "come on, we got a ship south of here" she said leading the way as she turned back into her human form.

Rook and Ben followed them, their hands instinctively intertwining as they fallowed the other two.

"So.. when did this start" Gwen asked smirking, looking back at Ben.

"The moment we met," Rook admitted.

Ben blushed when Gwen gave him a questioning look, before she looked back at Rook "Somehow I imagine it took Ben longer to clue in" she tease.

"He did not feel the bond instantly like I did," Rook admitted.

"Well Ben doesn't have the best track record when it comes to love" Kevin lightly laughed making Ben flinch and Gwen shot a look at Kevin "what it's true." he shrugged.

Rook glared too, holding Ben close, "I do not mean to insult your race, but there must be something wrong with them if they do not see how wonderful my Amar is."

"They weren't all human" Kevin muttered getting elbowed in the gut by Gwen.

"And no worries, there's quiet a few of our own race we don't like" Gewn provided, "so I take it your coming back to our planet with Ben?"

"Of course," Rook said politely.

Gwen smiled seeing her cousin smile up at Rook "and don't worrying about the bounty hunters on your planet, we have some other agents going after them and getting them off planet" Gwen reassured. Ben frowned he wanted to stay and help stop them, but they were here for him and had weapons just to fight him.

"Do not worry Ben, my people can handle themselves," Rook said, sensing his mates worry.

"Yeah, I know" Ben said instinctively rolling the one shoulder that a hunter hit when they thought he was a murderous animal.

"Does your shoulder still hurt," Rook asked through he didn't notice anything during sex.

"ah no, just… phantom pain, I'm okay" Ben reassured, but Rook still looked concerned, reaching out to gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Here we are" Gwen announced at first there was nothing, but then she pressed something on her wrist and a ship appeared, the hanger hissing open "we're going to head back to the main ship, so you're not targeted before we get to Azimuth" Gwen said walking in, with Kevin quickly fallowing.

Rook looked around in amazement as they stepped into the flying machine, not use to seeing so much technology.

Ben smiled gently tugging Blonko forward into the main cockpit area, guiding him to one of the seats near a window. Ben sitting down next to him and showed Rook how to buckle in, while Gwen and Kevin prepped the ship.

"I am excited to see more of the universe with you Amar," Rook said leaning over to kiss Ben.

Ben meeting him half way, deepening the kiss for a few minutes before pulling away smiling as the ship started to rumble “If you thought flying was cool, wait till you get to see space” Ben said smiling.

"I do not really care what I see as long as I see it with you." Rook smiled.

"That is so corny" Kevin chuckled under his breath, 

"you should take some lessons" Gwen sighed.

Ben chose to ignore Kevin, keeping his focus on Blonko. Ben smiling as he tightened his grip on Rook's hand. He turned his Amar's attention to the window as they started to get above the clouds and into the space.

Rooks ears twitched cutely as they popped.

Ben laughed lightly, "try yawning it helps, I swear"

Rook did as Ben said and yawned loudly.

"Ears feel a little better?" Ben asked as they started seeing stars.

"A little bit," Rook said leaning over and giving Ben a few gentle nuzzles against his cheek.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it soon" Ben assured rubbing his thumb over Rook's knuckles "look that's the main ship" Ben said pointing the the large ship that was at least ten times larger then the one they were in.

Rook quickly looked and awed in amazement.

"yeah, and it's not even close to our biggest ship" Ben added, looking forward to showing Rook the universe and his world, and just getting to see new things with Blonko as by his side.

Ah Man, Blonko's cheesiness was rubbing off on him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I've updated three weeks in a row! but sadly the next and last chapter is going to take me a while to finish, and if theres anything you want in the last chapter that isn't too complicated or too outrageous, let me know and I'll try adding it in.


End file.
